Aller Seulement (Kookmin)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 5! Jimin tersesat di dimensi lain dimana semua hal adalah antitesis kehidupan normalnya. Jungkook, diva sekolah narsis dan super menyebalkan berubah menjadi seorang suami sekaligus ayah tampan yang perhatian. "Celamat pagi, Eomma!"/"Siapa yang kau panggil eomma Adik manis? Aku hanya anak SMA tahun terakhir yang bahkan tidak punya pacar" KOOKMIN, Uke!Jim, Seme!Kook,MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Ini hanya sekelumit kisah mengenai pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Seorang siswa SMA biasa, berasal dari keluarga biasa, dan berteman pula dengan orang-orang biasa.

Katakanlah hidup Jimin benar-benar biasa, tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi dalam episode kehidupannya selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah hal luar biasa mengubah total garis nasibnya.

Baiklah, semua dimulai ketika Jimin tidak sengaja menyeberang ke dimensi lain dimana semua hal adalah antitesis dari kehidupan normalnya.

.

 **ALLER SEULEMENT**

 **(Sekali Jalan)**

 **Title:**

ALLER SEULEMENT

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All Bangtan Boys Member

Main: KOOKMIN

Supporting: NamJin, YoonMin, J-Hope

 **Genre:**

Drama, Fantasy

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, M-Preg, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent, Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya **Park Jimin,** usianya tujuh belas, siswa SMA Bighit yang berjuang mati-matian untuk tahun terakhirnya. Sebenarnya tidak mati-matian juga sih, tetapi tidak hidup-hidupan juga. Kalau begitu anggaplah mati segan hidup tak mau, terbalik _eh_?

Pemuda _nerd_ berkacamata bulat dengan _frame_ tebal, rambut hitam berponi rata menutup dahi ( _bayangin Jimin di MV N.O_ ), pipi yang lumayan berisi, tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak suka berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya alias tidak pernah dianggap ada; pengecualian untuk Kim Taehyung, selalu ditemukan sedang berkencan dengan buku-buku tebal di pangkuannya—itulah Park Jimin. Beruntung ia tidak memakai kawat gigi; karena kalau iya, predikat _nerd_ -nya bisa bertambah dua kali menjadi _nerd_ kuadrat. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, jangan harap Jimin memiliki pacar; tapi jangan salah, pemuda cupu ini mempunyai mimpi yang lumayan ketinggian. Ini tentang Jeon Jungkook.

 **Jeon Jungkook,** pangeran sekolah yang kelakuannya superdiva, super menyebalkan, super narsis dan _sok_ perfeksionis—singkat kata sebut saja dia songong. Wajahnya memang tampan bak pahatan patung dewa Yunani, namun kepribadiannya? _Well_ , bayangkan saja sebuah kotak perhiasan terbuat dari emas bertatahkan berlian warna-warni yang isinya ternyata adalah tahi sapi—kan kampret _._

Begitulah gambaran yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jungkook menggenggam hampir keseluruhan definisi sempurna— _tidak untuk kepribadiannya_ —wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dengan _abs_ menawan, sorot mata tajam, hidung bangir bak perosotan anak-anak, dan satu lagi, dia adalah atlet taekwondo sabuk hitam dengan intelegensi yang mengagumkan. Bagaimana tidak? di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun ia sudah berhasil menelurkan puluhan karya sebagai seorang komposer sekaligus penulis lagu. Hebat kan? Namun meski hebat begitu Jungkook merupakan seorang _High Quality Jomblo_. Kabarnya ia tak mau berpacaran karena terlalu mencintai dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri—narsis tingkat dewa.

Jimin, yang notabene naksir setengah mati pada Jungkook hanya bisa mengamati lelaki pujaan hatinya dari kejauhan. Ia sadar akan posisinya sebagai si _culun_ yang mustahil rasanya untuk sekadar dilirik oleh sang _pangeran_. Contohnya sekarang, Jimin hanya bisa memandangi Jungkook yang sedang asyik bermain basket di lapangan sekolah dari lantai dua perpustakaan; tempat favorit yang menurutnya paling aman untuk melakukan kegiatan _stalking_ pada sang pangeran. Sesekali ia gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saking khidmatnya memandangi pangeran tampan yang tengah berkeringat seraya terengah-engah, menurut Jimin itu sangat err—seksi.

 **Kim Taehyung,** panggil saja dia 'Tae' yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumah Jimin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kawannya yang selalu berlebihan ketika _fanboying over_ Jungkook. Taehyung mengerti benar bahwa perasaan Jimin terhadap Jungkook lebih mirip terobsesi daripada jatuh hati. Taehyung juga memahami bahwa Jimin terkadang berharap agar nasibnya diputarbalik sehari saja. Sehari saja agar ia bisa berada di posisi Jungkook sebagai sang diva yang dikagumi semua orang, selagi Jungkook menjelma menjadi pemuda _nerd_ sekaligus _fanboy_ yang _head-over-heels_ terhadap Jimin. Tapi—jika terbalik begitu, memangnya Jimin masih mau _sama_ Jungkook?

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di DIMENSI PARALEL**

Pagi hari di sebuah apartemen mewah dengan ornamen klasik didominasi warna emas dan putih yang elegan, pada awalnyanya lengang sampai terdengar suara tangis bocah yang membuat terkejut seluruh penghuninya. Jungkook, sang tuan rumah yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi anak semata wayangnya segera bergegas ke sumber suara. Ia yakin suara pekikan keras yang didengarnya barusan adalah suara tangis anaknya yang sedang berada di kamar Jimin, istri Jungkook.

Sesampainya di kamar pribadi Jimin; _Well_ , Jungkook dan Jimin menempati kamar yang terpisah, sebuah pemandangan cukup memilukan memenuhi penglihatan Jungkook. Park Jimin—istri yang dinikahinya lima tahun lalu—sedang mengomeli seorang bocah berusia sekitar tiga tahunan yang posisinya tengkurap di atas karpet beludru sambil menangis sesenggukan, sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh. Sedangkan Jimin dengan santainya malah bergelung manja dalam selimut tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan keadaan bocah kecil yang menangis keras di sekitar bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Huweeee... _Appa_...cakiiiiit...huweeeee," seorang anak laki-laki berparas miniatur Jungkook menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Ssst... _uljima_ Jungmin-ah, jangan menangis lagi ya sayang? _Appa_ akan membelikan es krim cokelat favorit Jungmin jika jagoan _appa_ ini berhenti menangis," sang ayah segera membopong dan mengusap punggung kecil Jungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Eum, Jumin tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi belikan es klim yang baaaanyaaak ya _Appa_?" mata Jungmin yang masih penuh air mata berbinar-binar memandang Jungkook.

"Tentu saja sayang. Nanti _appa_ belikan semua es krim yang Jungmin suka. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang Jungmin mandi dulu bersama Seokjin _ahjussi_ lalu berangkat sekolahnya diantar _appa_ , heum?"

"Ne, _Appa_. Jumin mandi dulu ya _Appa_? Ceokjin _ajucci_ ~ Jumin mau mandi cama Ceokjin _ajucci_ ~" Jungmin berjalan setengah berlari ke arah Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar. Tidak mau menganggu urusan rumah tangga orang katanya. Meskipun Jungkook adalah sepupu Kim Namjoon yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri, tetapi ia tetap merasa perlu menghargai privasi adik sepupu iparnya tersebut.

Setelah Jungmin dan Seokjin dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari kamar Jimin, Jungkook beralih menatap istrinya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut bersalah atas perlakuannya terhadap Jungmin tadi. Ia bahkan berulang kali menguap malas karena masih sangat mengantuk. Maklum saja, ia baru sampai apartemen pada pukul empat pagi dan baru bisa tidur pada pukul lima pagi. Artinya belum genap dua jam ia menikmati tidur singkatnya.

"Apa? Mau memarahiku? Aku baru pulang dari tur luar kota pagi ini dan masih sangat lelah. Tidak ada waktu untuk berargumen denganmu Tuan Jeon."

Jungkook mendesah pelan, "Jungmin hanya merindukanmu Jimin-ah. Tidak seharusnya kau berlaku kasar kepadanya."

"Asal kautahu Jeon Jungkook, aku sama sekali tidak berbuat kasar. Anak _mu_ terjatuh sendiri ketika berusaha memanjat tempat tidurku. Kau tahu betul kan tempat tidurku itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran balita?"

"Berhenti menyebut anak kita dengan sebutan seperti itu Jimin-ah. Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa ia anakmu juga? Tidak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa Jungmin hanya merindukan eommanya?"

"Terserahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur dulu? Aku sangat lelah dan belum tidur sejak kemarin. Tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan orang yang sedang _badmood_ karena kurang tidur. _Please_ , Jungkook"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," baru saja melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kamar tiba-tiba Jungkook kembali berbalik menghadap Jimin yang tengah bersiap merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, "Satu lagi Jimin, kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan benci Jungmin. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap anakmu, darah dagingmu sendiri."

"Hmmm," jawab Jimin, sekadar menggumam setidaknya agar Jungkook diam.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang usai menutup pintu kamar Jimin dari luar. Selalu saja begini. Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut anak mereka dengan sebutan anak _ku_. Jungkook mengerti apabila Jimin masih belum bisa membuka hati kepadanya, namun Jungmin? Haruskah ia juga menjadi korban keegoisan orang tuanya? Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Jungkook benar-benar merana dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **Jimin POV**

Aloha! Namaku Park Jimin, siswa SMA tahun terakhir yang menjalani hidup dengan sebuah warna, abu-abu. Hidupku dipenuhi oleh rutinitas harian yang bahkan kata-kata ' _membosankan_ ' sudah terlalu _bosan_ untuk _berbosan-bosan_ dalam garis nasibku. Setiap hari adalah ulangan dari hari sebelumnya dan hari esok adalah ulangan dari hari ini. Benar-benar _mem-bo-san-kan_. Jangan lupa eja per suku kata untuk menyangatkan kata _mem-bo-san-kan_.

Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan kegiatanku di pagi hari yang diawali dengan bangun pagi kuterus mandi tidak lupa menggosok gigi—eh ini seperti sebuah lagu anak di negara tetangga—berpakaian rapi, sarapan pagi dengan menu sama setiap hari; susu dan _sandwich_ stroberi, lalu berangkat ke sekolah tidak lupa menghampiri Taehyung di sebelah rumah yang suka telat akibat _kelamaan_ dandan, menunggu bus di halte, lalu naik bus, yang sialnya tidak pernah kebagian bangku. Turun dari bus di depan gerbang sekolah kemudian masuk kelas disuguhi pemandangan anak sekelas yang menggerombol di meja murid terpintar untuk meminta contekan PR secara berjamaah; ini kalau ada PR saja sih, kalau tidak ada biasanya anak perempuan akan menggosip ria sedangkan anak laki-laki—tidak jauh beda, menggosip juga.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh siswa akan kelabakan menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Tapi tidak denganku, maaf saja aku ini anak rajin yang bahkan sudah duduk di bangkuku sendiri sejak pertama kali masuk kelas. Apalagi jika pelajaran pertama gurunya _killer_ , bisa-bisa kami semua mati gaya. Sudahlah lupakan mengenai guru _killer_.

Omong-omong, jam istirahat pertama yang durasinya hanya lima belas menit saja akan dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian besar siswa untuk mengisi perutnya di kantin, Taehyung salah satunya. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang berlari kencang menuju kantin untuk berjuang demi _chocolate_ _shortcake_ _homemade_ yang dibuat terbatas dua puluh biji setiap harinya. _Chocolate_ s _hortcake_ itu begitu populer dan menjadi buruan—yang lebih mirip kontes _hunger games_ sih menurutku—seluruh siswa dari kelas sepuluh hingga kelas dua belas. Herannya Taehyung melakukan hal ini setiap hari dan hebatnya ia selalu memenangkan minimal sebuah kue cokelat setiap harinya. Aku bilang minimal ya? Catat itu. Maksimalnya? Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja sendiri pada Taehyung.

Istirahat usai kelaspun kembali dimulai. Tidak ada yang spesial untuk jam keempat hingga keenam ini. Kami hanya duduk mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran, mengerjakan lembar kegiatan siswa, mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, berdiskusi kelompok, melakukan presentasi, dan kadang-kadang juga praktikum. Kami semua justru lebih sabar menunggu bel istirahat kedua. Bagaimana tidak? durasi yang diberikan sekolah untuk istirahat kedua adalah dua puluh lima menit. Kau dengar? Dua puluh lima menit! Maaf, aku mulai _lebay_. Dua puluh lima menit itu adalah surga bagi kami, para siswa tahun terakhir di SMA. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan selama dua puluh lima menit itu, salah satunya adalah bermain basket. Tepat ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, aku buru-buru keluar kelas sambil membawa sejumlah buku menuju ke lantai dua perpustakaan sekolah.

"Chim, mau kemana?" Ini suara Taehyung. Setiap hari ia menanyakan hal yang sama meskipun sudah tahu jelas jawabannya. Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Perpus!" jawabku setengah berlari melewati Taehyung menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dengan lantai dua di ujung koridor kelas dua belas.

"Ikut ya?" seperti biasa Taehyung mengekoriku dari belakang sambil _nyengir_ kelewat lebar. Kalau sudah begini aku hanya bisa memutar _onyx_ gelapku dan mendengus kecil. Malas mengatakannya tapi—Taehyung yang kurang kerjaan ini sekadar ingin menyaksikan seorang _fanboy cupu_ men- _stalking_ idolanya dengan penuh kekaguman dari balik jendela kaca di lantai dua perpustakaan.

Dan di sinilah kami berdua sibuk mengamati seorang lelaki tampan, maksudku lelaki paling tampan yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah kami. Lihatlah keringat yang bercucuran memenuhi pelipisnya, mengalir di garis hidungnya dan—

tes, tes, tes, bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan melalui pucuk surai hitamnya yang—errr, _so sexy_.

Baiklah, jangan heran bagaimana aku bisa sedetail itu dalam mendeskripsikan keadaan pangeran tampanku saat ini. Aku selalu sedia teropong _binocular_ yang kupinjam dari ayahku. Terima kasih untuk ayahku yang langsung meminjamkan teropong kesayangannya begitu aku berkata bahwa teropong ini akan kugunakan untuk mengamati pemuda tampan pujaanku yang kusadari sepenuhnya bahwa cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah tersampaikan meski gajah beranak gorilla sekalipun. Hanya saja air muka ayahku yang seolah mengatakan, _ayah-turut-prihatin-atas-kasih-tak-sampaimu_ benar-benar membuatku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kalau dalam fanfiksi, ekspresi seperti itu kira-kira menyiratkan kecanggungan, _awkward moment_ atau _krik-krik_ momen.

Lupakan soal ayahku dan mari kita kembali pada makhluk yang sedari tadi cekikikan sepanjang waktu seperti orang gila yang sudah tidak waras. Eh, orang gila kan memang tidak waras ya? Abaikan pikiran absurdku dan mari alihkan fokus ke makhluk gila di sampingku ini. Sejatinya aku tahu benar kalau lelaki tampan kurang terkenal macam Kim Taehyung ini pasti sedang menertawaiku. Awas saja, kuinjak kakinya baru tahu rasa. Sekadar informasi sepatuku ini adalah sepatu kulit militan yang dihadiahkan oleh kolega ayahku dari London. Aku yakin kalau digunakan untuk menginjak sepatu-sepatu sport macam _adidas_ , _nike_ , atau _converse_ pasti kaki si empunya sepatu akan kesakitan.

"Arrggghhhh! Apa-apaan sih Chim?"

Nah benarkan kesakitan? Apa kubilang kekekeke.

"Jangan menertawaiku," ucapku santai sambil kembali mengarahkan _binocular_ kesayanganku pada sosok tampan yang masih berlarian di tengah lapang untuk mengejar si kulit bundar yang mental-mental.

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©**

 **.**

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi lonceng surgawi sekolah kami akan berdentang. Lonceng surgawi alias bel pulang sekolah adalah melodi kebahagian yang membawa angin segar kebebasan. Kami menyebutnya demikian karena udara seolah menguarkan atmosfer kelegaan yang menyambut kami sekalian siswa dan juga guru. Khusus untuk guru, hanya ketika tidak ada jadwal rapat tentunya. Jika ada jadwal rapat, wajah guru-guru kami mendadak redup, gelap bak langit mendung, _peace Madame_.

"Chiminnie~~" Oh itu Taehyung, merangkulku seenaknya sambil nyengir kotak. Sepertinya aku mengendus aura yang tidak beres di sini.

"Chiminnie~~" panggilnya merdu. Sial, kenapa mendayu-dayu begitu sih? Memalukan tahu. Sayangnya Taehyung tidak tahu dan juga tidak malu, kesimpulannya Taehyung tidak tahu malu.

"Apaan sih Tae?" dengusku sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundakku. Yang ditanya hanya memainkan alis tebalnya naik turun, sungguh kampret bocah satu ini. Apa sihmaksudnya? Tiba-tiba...

 _Wuuuussss..._

Aroma wangi maskulin memenuhi indera penciumanku, tidak salah lagi.

Tidak salah lagi, aku sangat mengenal bau-bauan semacam ini, aroma _musk_ pekat dengan cipratan _blue cologne_ adalah aroma parfum milik—

"Bisa...Minggir...?" Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan! Jeon Jungkook _My Prince_ sedang berada di hadapanku sekarang, ehm ralat, maksudku di hadapan aku dan Taehyung. Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajahnya dari balik kacamata tebalku hingga tanpa kusadari mulutku ternganga lebar membentuk huruf A. Sedangkan Taehyung seperti biasa hanya cekikikan tidak jelas. Memangnya dia pernah jelas?

"A-a...a...a..." Sial, sial, sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini suaraku harus tertahan di tenggorokan sih? Ini kan kesempatan langka, selama hampir tiga tahun baru kali ini kuberada dalam jarak begitu dekat dengan pangeranku. Oh, Jeon Jungkook _My Prince_.

"Tentu, silahkan lewat." Apa-apaan Taehyung tadi, menjawab dengan suara diberat-beratkan seperti om-om. Suaranya aslinya kan memang sudah berat, kenapa harus diberat-beratkan lagi sih? Kalau Jungkook naksir bagaimana?

 **End of Jimin POV**

Taehyung segera minggir dari jalan utama koridor untuk membiarkan Jungkook lewat namun Jimin tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Beberapa kali Jungkook meminta Jimin untuk minggir namun tidak dihiraukannya. Mungkin telinga Jimin mendadak tuli dan matanya mendadak silau akibat pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sampai-sampai, habislah sudah kesabaran Jungkook sehingga karakter aslinya mulai terlihat.

"Woy! Cupu, minggir! Harus berapa kali kubilang agar kau mau minggir?" Jungkook terlihat bosan namun tetap saja ia bertahan sampai saat ini.

' _Tidak, aku tidak akan minggir. Ini kesempatan langka_ ,' inner Jimin.

"Tuli ya? Hey, kacamata kuda! Minggir!" Jungkook mulai berkacak pinggang.

' _Tuli karena pesonamu wahai Pangeranku, Kyaaaa._ '

"Ish, benar-benar! Oy, Kuntet, minggir!" Kali ini sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi- tinggi.

' _Biar_ k _untet begini aku tetap mencintaimu, wahai tampanku~_ '

"Dasar pipi bakpao, Kau ini bisu ya? Kubilang minggiiirrr ya minggiiiiiirrrrr" Oke, Jungkook mulai _lebay_.

' _Omo~ perhatian sekali, semua julukanku sudah disebutkannya~_ '

"Astaga! Malah ngiler begitu, eww.. menjijikan! Heh, Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

' _Ini iler tanda cinta, asal kau tahu~_ "

"Ya ampun makhluk ini!" Jungkook menepuk dahinya sendiri, _frustrasi_.

' _Bagus, dia sudah mulai emosi. Itu artinya dia akan mengingatku. Yeah!_ '

"Huh, sudah jelek, _kuntet_ , pipi bakpao, rambut jamur, pakai kacamata kuda pula. Sudah begitu, ngiler lagi ewww~ Benar-benar bukan gayaku!"

' _Lalu gayamu yang bagaimana? Cepat katakan My Prince~_ '

"Hey, Co-E Po-E Cupu! Setidaknya sebagai manusia hidup kau itu harus memiliki salah satu dari tiga kriteria; entah kerupawanan, kecerdasan, maupun kekayaan. Kulihat-lihat kau tidak memenuhi ketiganya, rupawan tidak, cerdas juga tidak—tentu saja karena kau tidak sekelas denganku di kelas unggulan, kalau kaya...sepertinya kau ini bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya," Jungkook manggut-manggut seraya meneliti makhluk aneh di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

' _Ow, aku memang tidak memenuhi ketiga kriteria itu sih. Mau sekeras apapun belajar, nilaiku tetap pas-pasan. Kalau wajahku? Huft, bahkan ibuku sendiri pun tidak pernah mengatakan aku tampan. Kalau soal kaya...hmm, orang tuaku memang biasa saja sih_ '

"Aish, kuberitahu ya? Baiklah... tidak masalah jika kau tidak rupawan, tidak cerdas, dan tidak kaya, asalkan kau memiliki sebuah kelebihan. Satu saja _deh_ tidak usah banyak-banyak. Cukup satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sesuatu yang paling menonjol dari dalam dirimu. Heh, jangan berpikiran mesum ya? Omong-omong kau mengerti tidak? Lap dulu ilermu itu, ewww jijay banget sih," cerocos Jungkook, _sok_ memberi wejangan.

' _Inginnya sih mengelap ilerku dengan bibirmu hehehe. Biar sekalian kita iler-ileran,'_ batin Jimin, masih setia memandangi pangerannya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut menganga penuh liur. _Segitunya ya?_

"Grrrhh, malah diam saja. Dengarkan baik-baik, kau seharusnya minimal memiliki bakat seni. Kau tahu cabang seni tidak? Pasti tidak tahu. Apa boleh buat akan kuberitahu. Cabang seni contohnya; menyanyi, menari, menggambar, melukis, menggubah lagu atau mungkin menulis fanfiksi~ Nah apa yang kau bisa kira-kira? Kalau dilihat dari wajahmu, kurasa kau tidak ada bakat. Malangnya nasibmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menjalani hidup kalau begitu?" Nah, benarkan? Jungkook _songongnya_ minta ampun.

' _Aku menjalani hidup dengan memenuhi segala angan tentangmu Jeon tampan, rawwrrr._ ' Jimin masih saja menanggapi pembicaraan Jungkook dalam benaknya. Tidak mampu bersuara, lidahnya kelu katanya.

"Huft, aku turut prihatin terhadap tipe manusia _good-for-nothing_ sepertimu. Aku yakin kau tidak punya teman atau—Hey, satu-satunya temanmu bukankah si tampan tapi tidak terkenal ini kan? Siapa namanya? Terong? Teblong? Tlepong?"

"Enak saja main ganti nama! Namaku itu Taehyung, bukan Tlepong! Tlepong itu istilah untuk tahi kuda tahu! _Ehmmm istilah untuk tahi sapi juga kurasa_ ," lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

"Hahaha, baiklah Tlepong. Kau seharusnya mencari tahu mengapa dirimu tidak populer meskipun sebenarnya wajahmu lumayan tampan. Aku sering mendapat laporan bahwa kau terlalu sering membuat ekspresi wajah kelewat aneh yang menyebabkan orang-orang _ilfeel_ padamu. Hmm, kuakui wajahmu memang kenyataannya tampan _sih_. Tetapi tetap saja aku yang paling tampan hahaha!" Jungkook mulai menampakkan kenarsisannya.

' _Ya benar, Taehyung tampan, tapi bagiku kau yang paling tampan Jungkookie kekeke,_ ' kekeh Jimin dalam hati.

"Apa urusanmu? Ini wajah, wajah milikku, terserah mau kuapakan. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain tentang diriku. Aku ya aku, tidak sudi diatur-atur oleh orang lain. Lagi pula apa gunanya menjadi populer? Merepotkan saja. Kemana-mana diikuti, kemana-mana diamati. Apa enaknya hidup seperti itu hah?"

' _Ehm, benar juga sih yang Taehyung katakan, tumben sekali ia pintar,'_ Jimin mengamini kata-kata sahabatnya kali ini.

"Ah, sulit berbicara dengan orang bodoh. Aku baru ingat kalau ketampanan adalah satu-satunya kelebihan yang kau miliki. Sisanya? _Such a worthless douchebag_ , hahaha!"

"Sialan! Kau pikir kau sempurna? Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau kau ini tidak lebih dari makhluk _songong_ , arogan, _sotoy_ , _sok_ pintar, _sok_ tampan, _sok_ imut, _sok_ keren, _sok_ kaya, _sok perfect_ , sudah begitu—narsis lagi!" Balas Taehyung berapi-api. Jangan lupakan pose berkacak pinggang dengan satu telapak kaki digoyangkan ke lantai beserta lubang hidung jumbonya yang kembang-kempis menahan amarah.

"Aku memang sempurna _kok_ ~ Semua tuduhan tidak berdasarmu kepadaku hanya mitos belaka. Faktanya, aku memang tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat, dan keren. Kalau soal narsis—siapakah manusia yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook?" menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan bibirnya, _songong sekali_.

"Ish, dasar bocah tengil menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena Jimin menyukaimu, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu saat in— _oopss_ , ya ampun aku kelepasan bicara. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Taehyung menampar-nampar bibirnya sendiri dengan ekspresi bersalah. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jimin yang mendadak mengatupkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Jungkook menyeringai penuh kemenangan seraya mendaratkan tatapan tajamnya tepat ke dalam obsidian kelam Jimin.

"Ow, ow, ow. Jadi, makhluk sepertimu menyukaiku? Hebat sekali! Apa kubilang, bahkan makhluk sejelek dirimu pun menyukai pria setampan diriku hahaha. Hmm, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menyukaiku karena itu adalah hakmu sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata selain memberikan saran yang kuharap mampu membuka pikiranmu yang buntu itu," Jungkook mengetuk dagu dengan jari telunjukknya seperti sedang berpikir untuk merangkai beberapa untaian kata.

"Begini, Kau tahu kan bahwa _cupu_ sepertimu tidak mungkin bersanding dengan _pangeran_ sepertiku? Maksudku kita sama sekali tidak sepadan. Bagaikan siang dan malam, aku bagaikan siang yang terang benderang penuh sinar sang surya sedangkan kau si malam yang hitam kelam dalam temaram cahaya rembulan. Paham maksudku? Matahari itu bersinar dan bulan hanya bercahaya. Jadi, sangat tidak level jika sang surya harus bersanding dengan si rembulan. Kau tahu, itu terlalu _jomplang_. Sekarang mengerti kan? Eh, kenapa menunduk begitu? Kau menangis ya? Ayo angkat kepalamu," Jungkook terlihat khawatir atau tepatnya pura-pura khawatir terhadap perubahan air muka Jimin yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

Akhirnya Jungkook dengan ragu mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan sebuah jari telunjuknya. Dilihatnya mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca; sepertinya sebentar lagi air matanya tumpah. Bibir penuh Jimin yang basah akibat liurnya sendiri pun jadi ikut merekah.

"Hey? Kau benar-benar menangis ya? Masa begitu saja menangis sih. Lelaki itu jangan mudah menangis, tidak jantan itu namanya. Seharusnya kata-kata manisku itu kau gunakan sebagai motivasi yang dapat memicumu menjadi lebih ba—"

"—Mmmmmpppphhh...mmhhh," tanpa diduga, Jimin menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook dan mempertemukan belahan kenyal bibir mereka berdua dalam satu kali tarikan napas. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Jungkook bahkan tidak mampu bereaksi apapun selain membelalakan hazelnya lebar-lebar, seakan kelereng matanya dapat lepas begitu saja dari kelopaknya.

"Arrrggghhhh...!" teriak Jungkook berusaha melepas pagutan bibir Jimin dari bibirnya.

 _Brakkk.._

Jimin terjengkang ke lantai akibat dorongan Jungkook yang terlampau keras.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu namamu. Aku bisa menuntutmu atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan sekaligus pelecahan seksual! Kalau kau masih mau melihat matahari besok pagi, jangan pernah berani muncul lagi di hadapanku! Ingat itu!"

Selesai berkata-kata, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terlentang di lantai, meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Nasib baik untuk Jimin dan Jungkook karena tidak ada salah satu siswa yang sempat memotret atau merekam insiden ciuman mereka karena kejadiannya memang begitu cepat.

"Chim, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Taehyung menampilkan ekspresi kecemasan luar biasa seraya memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jimin kalau-kalau ada yang terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang~" Jimin segera berdiri dan mengibas bagian belakang celananya yang kotor terkena debu. Diraihnya tubuh Taehyung untuk segera keluar dari bangunan sekolah menuju halte tempat mereka biasa menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi gembul Jimin seraya menatap lurus ke dalam manik hitam kelam Jimin yang masih basah karena air mata.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, lagipula besok Minggu. Aku bisa beristirahat seharian," memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Taehyung agar ia tidak lagi khawatir.

"Huft, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar~" Taehyung menggandeng lengan Jimin. Mereka biasa melakukannya jika salah satu dari mereka mengalami hari yang buruk, _untuk menguatkan katanya_.

"Eum, aku juga lapar, _kajja_ ~"

Kedua anak adam tersebut berjalan bergandeng tangan sepanjang koridor tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh segerombolan murid yang memergoki insiden ciuman antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Suara mereka persis seperti suasana pasar di pagi hari; sebagian besar diantara mereka ada yang mencibir, menghujat, memandang jijik, bahkan melontarkan kata-kata kebencian semacam; jalang, murahan, tidak tahu diri, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya sedikit diantara mereka merasa prihatin kepada Jimin. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan seluruh hujatan, kebencian, maupun caci maki yang ditujukan kepadanya. Menurut Jimin, lebih baik di- _bully_ daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali.

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLER SEULEMENT**

 **(Sekali Jalan)**

 **Title:**

ALLER SEULEMENT

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All Bangtan Boys Member

Main: KOOKMIN

Supporting: NamJin, YoonMin, J-Hope

 **Genre:**

Drama, Fantasy

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, M-Preg, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on Your Own Consent, Than You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **HEAD NOTE:**

 **Dimensi Jimin remaja (17 tahun)** selanjutnya akan disebut dengan **DIMENSI UTAMA.**

 **Dimensi Jimin dewasa (23 tahun)** selanjutnya akan disebut **DIMENSI PARALEL.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampak sibuk menyikat giginya lalu berkumur-kumur dengan cairan antiseptik pembersih mulut di wastafel kamarnya secara berulang-ulang. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh jenis cairan _mouthwash_ —dengan merk dagang berbeda—dicoba olehnya. Berlebihan sekali memang. Kim Namjoon, sepupu dari pemuda tersebut yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan tingkah _lebay_ sepupunya tersebut.

"Sudah dua jam kau berkutat dengan alat-alat pembersih mulut beserta _tetek bengeknya,_ kau tahu?" seloroh Namjoon. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Hmm ahhu ahhuu," (Aku tahu) jawab Jungkook di sela kesibukannya menggosok gigi. Untung tidak tersedak.

"Sudahlah Kook, mau dicuci sampai ribuan kali pun, bibirmu itu tidak akan kembali virgin," tembak Namjoon tepat sasaran.

Seketika Jungkook menghentikan acara sikat giginya—meletakkan sikat gigi dengan kasar kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap sepupu sialannya itu. Jangan lupa bahwa ia belum berkumur dan mulutnya masih penuh busa. Menjijikan sekali.

"Yah, Namjoon hyung! Bibirku ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh kuman dan aura kecupuan Park Jimin. Kalau kau lup—Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk.."

Nah, benarkan tersedak? Makanya berkumurlah terlebih dahulu setelah menyikat gigimu Tuan Jeon, batin Namjoon.

" _But, it's been two hours Jeon Jungkook, two fucking hours! Isn't that enough for you?_ " Namjoon mulai meracau dalam bahasa Inggris. Kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal atau ketika keadaan tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"NO WAY, hyung!" seru Jungkook, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada membentuk huruf X berpose ala X-MAN.

"Huft...ya sudah, sesukamu sajalah Kook," desah Namjoon, malas menanggapi sepupu divanya tersebut. Karena ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti akan berbantah-bantahan, seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja. Orang ganteng mah bebassss~" kali ini Jungkook merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Dasar _lebay!_

Namjoon mendesah maklum. "Hmm, iya...terserah deh," kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas lalu menatap Jungkook, "Kook, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada kencan dengan Jin hyung malam ini. Kau kutinggal sendirian tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya, dengan nada dan tampang prihatin terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Hyung kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja, tidak perlu memasang tampang sok prihatin begitu. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti kucing kurus yang telantar di pinggir jalan dan kebingungan mencari makan?" Jungkook mengesah. "Jangan pernah lupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang jomblo berkualitas tinggi!" seru Jungkook percaya diri.

"Hahahaha mau berkualitas tinggi atau berkualitas abal, tetap saja tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kau ini tetaplah seorang jomblo Jungkookie hahaha." Namjoon terbahak.

' _Sialan Namjoon hyung'_ , sungut Jungkook membatin. _'Tidak usah diperjelas begitu kenapa?'_

"Iya deh, kau menang kali ini Namjoon hyung." Jungkook menunjukkan wajah kusutnya sementara Namjoon masih betah nyengir kuda.

Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jungkook, "Oh iya Kook, aku baru ingat satu hal," ekspresi Namjoon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius, "Ini tentang kutukan rahasia keluarga kita."

"Kutukan rahasia keluarga kita?" pupil mata Jungkook melebar, tanda bahwa si empunya tengah merasa antusias. Wow informasi baru yang ia belum tahu.

"Tepatnya kutukan rahasia klan Jeon. Kata ibuku yang seorang Jeon, apabila salah satu lelaki dari klan Jeon yang terlahir pada bulan September mendapatkan ciuman pertama yang tidak terduga sebelumnya—Dalam hal ini ciuman sepihak. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap, ia begitu perhatian menyimak setiap kata-kata Namjoon.

"Maka..." Namjoon memotong kalimatnya dan membuat Jungkook gusar seketika.

"Maka apa hyung? Jangan diputus-putus begitu. Ayo cepat katakan," pintanya tidak sabaran.

"Maka, dia harus menikah dengan orang yang menciumnya tersebut. Kalau tidak..." lagi-lagi Namjoon memotong kalimatnya yang sukses membuat Jungkook penasaran setengah mati.

"Kalau tidak?" Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang mata Namjoon yang tiba-tiba memicing tajam.

"Kalau tidak—maka ia akan mati muda Kook. Kata ibuku, umurnya tidak akan sampai dua puluh tahun..." Namjoon menatap wajah sepupunya dengan ekspresi keprihatinan mendalam.

"Hah?!" Jungkook tampak tidak percaya, "Hahahaha, kau pasti bercanda kan hyung? Yang benar saja, mana ada kutukan semacam itu di zaman modern begini, mustahil" Jungkook mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan lehernya seraya mengangap remeh kata-kata Namjoon barusan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya kok. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kutahu dari ibuku saja, tidak lebih." Jungkook mencari selentingan canda di kedua manik hitam Namjoon, namun nihil.

Jungkook mendesah pelan. "Kalau kutukan itu benar, kau juga seharusnya tidak bisa menikahi Jin hyung kan? Ingat, dia bukan orang yang pertama menciummu. Selain itu kau juga anggota lelaki klan Jeon yang terlahir di bulan September—sama sepertiku. Itu artinya kau juga akan mendapat kutukan yang sama denganku!" Jungkook beranalogi.

' _Rupanya Jungkook sudah mulai percaya eoh?'_ batin Namjoon kegirangan. "Tentu tidak Jungkook-ah, kita ini jauh berbeda meskipun kita sama-sama anggota klan Jeon yang lahir di bulan September. Jeon itu garis keturunan ibuku dan aku adalah seorang Kim dari garis keturunan ayahku, jika kau lupa," jelas Namjoon, membuat Jungkook manggut-manggut seraya berkata dalam hati, _'Iya juga sih'_.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja itu tidak masuk akal. Tidak bisa dilogika dan berada jauh di luar nalar. Sekarang kutanya, apakah seorang Kim Namjoon yang berotak jenius ini percaya pada takhayul?" tanya Jungkook, yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm—kopi!" Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi sok tampannya pada sepupu bodohnya itu. Eh, bodoh katamu?

"Kopi? Maksudmu?" wajah polos Jungkook semakin membuat Namjoon ingin meledakkan tawanya sewaktu-waktu, untung masih bisa ia tahan.

"Iya, kopi..." Namjoon menjeda kata-katanya, "KOPIKIR SAJA SENDIRI HAHAHAHA!"

Jungkook merengut, bibirnya berkerut-kerut dan tangannya terjulur untuk mencengkeram kaos belakang Namjoon. Sayangnya, keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Namjoon bergerak lebih cepat sehingga yang ditangkap Jungkook hanyalah udara kosong.

"Sudah dulu ya? Aku mau pergi kencan dulu sama Jin hyung. Segeralah kau nikahi Park Jimin cupumu itu supaya kau tidak mati muda dan..." Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya seraya menyeringai usil, "Sampai jumpa lagi Jeon Jombloku yang manis mmuaah~" godanya terakhir kali sebelum lari tunggang langgang dari jangkauan sepupunya yang kini sudah terbakar emosi.

"Sialan Kim Namjoon," gerutu Jungkook.

Sepeninggal Namjoon, Jungkook terhanyut dalam diam seraya memikirkan kutukan rahasia klannya sendiri, klan Jeon. Jangan bilang kalau ia mulai percaya akan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya—

"Walau bagaimanapun aku harus antisipasi. Terlepas itu hanya mitos atau benar-benar fakta aku harus tetap berhati-hati," Jungkook bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan—gosok gigi lagi. _Lebay!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI DIMENSI PARALEL**

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun sedang mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya sambil menopang dagu dan mengerutkan dahinya—berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja di sini. Aku tidak boleh kalah seperti ini. Walau bagaimanapun takdir harus berubah. Dan Park Jimin harus jadi milikku!" serunya sambil menggebrak meja.

 **Flashback**

" _Yoongi hyung~ katakan aaaaa..." pemuda bersurai oranye menyuapkan sepotong kimbap kepada kekasihnya yang tengah memangkunya di sudut bangku taman sekolah mereka. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang gemar menampilkan kemesraan pada khalayak ramai dan sedikit tidak tahu tempat._

" _Hmm, nyam..nyam..ihi ehhak hehhallih," (Ini enak sekali) katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan._

" _Aish, makanannya ditelan dulu hyung. Kau bisa tersedak kalau berbicara sambil makan," katanya khawatir, seraya menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh perhatian._

" _Hmm ahh...sudah aku telan semuanya. Eum, Jiminnie~?" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jimin dan berkata lembut di telinga Jimin. "Kalau masakanmu enak begini, aku jadi ingin segera melamarmu chagi~"._

" _Ah, hyung ini bicara apa sih? Kita kan harus kuliah dulu. Ingat mimpimu untuk menjadi ilmuwan antariksa dan bekerja di NASA. Kalau fase itu sudah terlewati, barulah kau boleh melamarku," Jimin mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Yoongi._

" _Apa itu tidak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti diambil orang?" nada bicara Yoongi menyiratkan sedikit kecemasan._

 _Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi untuk berdiri, kedua tangannya melingkupi pipi Yoongi. "Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin dengan kejeniusan otakmu—hyung bisa lulus kuliah lebih cepat dan dapat segera bekerja di NASA. Setelah itu kita bisa menikah. Selain itu aku juga ingin meraih impianku untuk menjadi penyanyi solo terkenal di negeri ini lebih dulu."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Jimin. Diraihnya kedua tangan mungil Jimin lalu digenggamnya dengan lembut. "Berjanjilah.. berjanjilah kau akan menungguku Park Jimin."_

" _Ne, hyung. Aku janji..." ucap Jimin mantap sambil menatap manik kekasihnya lekat-lekat._

 _Sepasang kekasih yang mengikat janji di kala muda, belum mengetahui apa yang menanti mereka kelak di kemudian hari. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana takdir akan membawa mereka. Tidak pernah tahu apakah waktu akan berbaik hati mengizinkan mereka tetap bersama atau bahkan tanpa belas kasih memisahkan mereka selamanya._

 _Ya, Jangan pernah berjanji atau meminta dijanjikan sesuatu yang belum jelas jluntrungannya. Karena jika janji tidak ditepati, akan selalu ada satu pihak yang lebih banyak tersakiti. Tersakiti hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, dan bisa jadi menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya dimiliki._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tanpa terasa satu tahun telah berlalu. Jimin baru saja lulus SMA beberapa hari yang lalu. Telah setahun pula Min Yoongi, kekasihnya meninggalkan Korea Selatan ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya di Harvard University. Yoongi mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah karena kecerdasan otaknya yang luar biasa. Meskipun setahun sudah berlalu terpisah jarak dan waktu, pasangan kekasih ini tetap bisa menjaga kemesraan mereka melalui percakapan telepon yang dilakukan secara rutin satu sama lain._

 _Contohnya sekarang, di suatu pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu, Jimin tengah asyik bertelepon ria dengan Yoongi di teras balkon kamarnya di lantai tiga mansion keluarga Park. Sesekali ia cekikikan sampai terbahak-bahak. Sampai-sampai Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Tuan Park, ayahnya, telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah marah._

" _Hahahaha, itu lucu sekali Yoongi hyung, aku sampai tidak bisa menahan ta..."_

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Tuan Park menyambar ponsel Jimin dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ditatapnya wajah putra tunggalnya itu dengan wajah garang._

" _Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan bocah sialan itu! Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti Park Jimin?!" Tuan Park tampak benar-benar marah kali ini. "Aku telah memberimu kesempatan dan kau menyia-nyiakannya! Sekarang kau mau bilang apa lagi hah!?" Tuan Park benar-benar meradang._

" _A-aboji.. a-aku.. i-itu.." Jimin berusaha bicara namun ia hanya bisa tergagap saking takutnya dengan ayahnya._

" _Sudah! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Bulan depan kau harus bertunangan dengan putra Tuan Jeon. Persiapkan dirimu dan tidak ada penolakan!" selesai berkata-kata, Tuan Park segera keluar dari kamar putranya, meninggalkan Jimin yang mulai terisak pelan dalam kesendiriannya._

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _Suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamar Jimin._

 _Jimin segera mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Masuk.." katanya pelan._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam khas pelayan datang menghampiri Jimin dan langsung memeluknya._

" _Bibi Choi..huks..huks..huks," Jimin mengeluarkan tangisannya di pelukan Bibi Choi, pelayan yang merangkap sebagai pengasuh Jimin sejak kecil._

" _Sssshhh, menangislah tuan muda. Menangislah jika anda memang ingin menangis. Tidak perlu ditahan lagi. Menangislah..." Bibi Choi mengelus punggung sempit Jimin dan memenangkannya._

 _Bibi Choi—kepala pelayan keluarga Park yang telah bekerja bahkan semenjak ayah Jimin masih kecil. Bibi Choi jugalah yang mengasuh Jimin sejak bayi sehingga mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Bibi Choi selalu tidak tega apabila ayah Jimin terlalu keras kepada Jimin karena bibi Choi berpikir bahwa beban yang harus Jimin terima di usianya yang begitu muda benar-benar berat._

 _Ibu kandung Jimin meninggalkan Jimin dan ayahnya demi lelaki lain ketika ia baru berusia dua tahun. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang taipan kaya workaholic yang super otoriter dan begitu keras kepala. Jimin kecil benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Beruntung ada Bibi Choi yang selalu menemani dan menyanyangi Jimin seperti anaknya sendiri._

" _Bi, boleh aku pinjam posel bibi?" kata Jimin di tengah isakannya._

 _Bibi Choi hanya menatap tuan mudanya dengan wajah bingung, namun ia tak berani bertanya. "Tentu saja tuan muda..." Bibi Choi merogoh saku seragam maid-nya dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Jimin._

" _Terima kasih Bi, aku pinjam sebentar ya?" Jimin setengah berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Bibi Choi yang termenung sendirian._

 _Setelah memasuki kamar mandi, Jimin segera berlari ke sudut yang paling dari kamarnya dan mencoba menelepon seseorang. Ia menekan nomor seseorang yang tertera di atas secarik kertas yang ia rogoh dari sakunya._

" _H-hallo Jeon Jungkook-ssi?"_

" _..."_

" _A-aku Park Jimin..."_

" _..."_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu?"_

" _..."_

" _Ne, Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan segera ke sana"_

" _..."_

 _Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dikembalikannya ponsel Bibi Choi sambil tersenyum meski jejak air mata masih membekas jelas di pipinya._

" _Terima kasih Bibi Choi. Eum, aku akan menemui Jeon Jungkook. Putra tunggal tuan Jeon yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya agar ia mau membatalkan perjodohan ini," ujar Jimin penuh rasa optimis._

 _Bibi Choi mengerutkan dahi, sedikit khawatir dan tidak setuju. "Tuan muda, bukankah anda belum pernah bertemu dengan tuan Jungkook sebelumnya? Aku khawatir jika...Jika dia punya maksud tertentu kepada tuan muda..."_

" _Tenang saja Bi, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku. Lagi pula, bukankah seharusnya dia juga menolak perjodohan ini? Bukankah kata Aboji dia sangat tampan? Kalau tampan berarti dia sudah punya pacar bukan? Sama sepertiku," jelas Jimin kepada Bibi Choi yang masih terlihat cemas dengan tuan mudanya tersebut._

" _Ta-tapi tuan muda...anda..." Bibi Choi sepertinya memiliki firasat buruk._

" _Tenang saja Bi, percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan memperjuangkan cinta sejatiku dengan Yoongi hyung. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya—meskipun itu artinya harus menentang Appa."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seorang pemuda tampan tengah bertelanjang dada di kamar apartemennya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring. Dihirupnya udara dingin di kamarnya dalam-dalam lalu tertawa keras layaknya maniak. Dilihatnya kontak dalam daftar panggilan telepon terakhirnya. Ia terkekeh pelan._

" _Park Jimin..." diambilnya gelas berleher panjang berisi wine di nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu dihabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak dan diletakannya kembali dengan keras. Setelah itu ia tampak menekan sebuah kontak di ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang._

" _Yoboseyo Appa..."_

" _..."_

" _Appa tahu? Ikan baru saja menghampiri kailnya sendiri..."_

" _..."_

" _HAHAHAHA! Selangkah lagi Appa..."_

" _..."_

" _Selangkah lagi ia akan menjadi milikku!"_

" _..."_

 _Pip_

 _Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri kamarnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah lemari besar. Dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan disingkirkannya pakaian-pakaian ke pojok kanan dan kiri, menampakkan sebuah pintu yang awalnya tersembunyi di balik pakaian. Ia buka pintu itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kecil yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar._

 _Sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya redup di dalamnya dengan ribuan foto seseorang dengan berbagai ukuran yang terpajang di seluruh dinding. Sebuah potret yang paling besar terletak di dinding dekat balkon apartemen tersebut. Sebuah letak yang benar-benar strategis namun sangat tersembunyi. Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan dari ruangan itu, sebuah potret besar yang berpendar putih. Potret wajah hitam putih seseorang berukuran 2x3 meter yang terpampang paling jelas di ruangan itu._

 _Dibelainya potret wajah itu dengan penuh perasaan, "Park Jimin...I've been waiting for you for so long..." lalu dikecupnya potret tersebut mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir—bibir penuhnya yang mempesona._

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun sendiri di kamarnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tidak terasa hampir sepuluh jam lamanya ia tertidur. Segera setelahnya Jimin menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan wajahnya yang berminyak. Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Jimin telah berpakaian rapi lalu menuju ruang makan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Ia lapar karena terlalu lama tidur.

Jimin berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartemennya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook—serta Jungmin yang memanggil-manggilnya _'Eomma'_. Namun Jimin tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah anaknya.

"HUWEEE...EOMMAAAA...! EOMMAAAAA...!" tiba-tiba tangisan Jungmin pecah dengan begitu kerasnya.

Jungkook sang ayah hanya bisa memeluk anaknya dan memberikan kata-kata menenangkan agar anak semata wayangnya itu berhenti menangis. Dalam hatinya Jungkook juga ingin menangis, menyaksikan anaknya tengah menangis histeris. Akhirnya ia gendong Jungmin dan dibawanya ke hadapan Jimin yang tengah menikmati makan sorenya dengan tenang. Seakan tangisan Jungmin yang begitu keras, tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Jimin-ah, aku mohon, gendong Jungmin kali ini saja. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukanmu," pinta Jungkook dengan nada permohonan yang begitu kentara.

Jimin asyik mengunyah makanannya sendiri tanpa menjawab permintaan Jungkook. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jimin, _please,_ kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu," lirih Jungkook. Suaranya berubah datar dan dalam seakan menahan emosinya.

Jimin mendengus kasar dan berkata, "Tidak mau!" dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"PARK JIMIN!" bentak Jungkook, yang malah membuat Jungmin menangis semakin keras di gendongan Jungkook. Ia pikir ayahnya baru saja membentak dan marah padanya.

 _BRAK!_

Jimin menggebrak meja. "AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU! TIDAK USAH MEMAKSAKU PECUNDANG SIALAN!" Dan Jimin pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan amarah yang membuncah. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari apartemen dengan hanya membawa ponselnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kunci mobil yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya di meja riasnya setelah mandi.

"PARK JIMIN! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" teriak Jungkook begitu melihat Jimin memakai sepatunya untuk bersiap-siap keluar apartemen.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sentak Jimin.

 _BLAMMM!_

Pintu apartemen mereka ditutup—lebih tepatnya dibanting—dengan keras oleh Jimin yang akan pergi entah kemana.

Jimin tergesa-gesa memasuki lift di lantai apartemennya dan segera menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Halo Tae? Bisakah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

"..."

"Ceritanya panjang. Boleh kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah terima kasih Tae. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **Boston, Amerika Serikat-08.15 AM**

Seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua _(sophomore)_ di MIT _(Massachussets Institute of Technology)_ tampak sedang mengetuk-ketukan pensil di kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di perpustakaan universitas untuk mencari bahan yang akan ia gunakan dalam proyek pengembangan penelitiannya. Maklum saja, ia adalah mahasiswa teknik mesin yang perlu referensi dan literatur lengkap yang dapat menunjang teori yang akan ia kemukakan di dalam penelitiannya.

Sesekali pemuda itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, saking frustrasi akibat tak kunjung menemukan literatur maupun jurnal yang cocok untuk proyeknya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah dan matanya berbinar seakan baru saja menemukan momen 'AHA!'.

" _EUREKA! EUREKA! EUREKAAAAAAAAA!"_ teriaknya layaknya Archimedes yang baru saja menemukan solusi atas masalah-mahkota-emas-raja-yang-dicampur-perak-atau-tidak.

Seluruh penghuni perpustakaan sontak mengarahkan seluruh tatapan garang mereka pada pemuda itu. _Oops,_ ia lupa kalau ia sedang berada di perpustakaan universitasnya. Dengan santainya ia hanya melambaikan satu tangannya seraya berkata, _"Sorry!",_ dengan gayanya yang _swag._

"Yoongi-ya, kau tadi kenapa berteriak-teriak segala sih?" tanya Daehyun yang duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan berkata, "RA-HA-SI-A! Wueeek!" ia memeletkan lidah dan menarik salah satu kelopak matanya yang sukses membuat Daehyun mendengus kesal.

"Aish, dasar orang aneh!" sentak Daehyun.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Suka-sukaaaaa." Kemudian ia membaca sembari mencatat sebuah teori yang sangat esensial untuk penelitiannya yang sejatinya merupakan proyek bayangan karena ia masih dalam tahap coba-coba.

" _Teori annihilasi—teori ini mengatakan bahwa setiap materi (zat) memiliki antimaterinya. Jika materi direaksikan dengan anti materinya, maka kedua partikel tersebut bisa lenyap dan berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya atau sinar gamma."_

" _Hal ini telah dibuktikan di laboratorium nuklir bahwa—jika partikel proton direaksikan dengan antiproton, atau elektron dengan positron (antielektron), maka kedua pasangan tersebut akan lenyap dan memunculkan dua buah sinar gamma, dengan energi masing-masing 0,511 MeV (Multiexperiment Viewer) untuk pasangan partikel elektron, dan 938 MeV untuk pasangan partikel proton."_

" _Sebaliknya apabila ada dua buah sinar gamma dengan energi sebesar tersebut di atas dilewatkan melalui medan inti atom, maka tiba-tiba sinar tersebut lenyap berubah menjadi dua buah pasangan partikel tersebut di atas. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa materi bisa diubah menjadi cahaya dengan cara tertentu dan sebaliknya—yang disebut annihilasi."_

Yoongi merasa puas dengan teori yang benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Mendadak suasana hatinya pun menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Mmm, Dae?" sapa Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu manis. Berbeda sekali dengan perilaku menyebalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"APAAA?!" kali ini Daehyun yang menyentak. Mungkin istilah _karma doesn't seem too far away_ ada benarnya juga.

"Jangan galak begitu donk," ucap Yoongi dengan nada yang tidak kalah manis dari yang pertama.

Daehyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran. "Hmm, tidak usah bermanis-manis begitu deh. Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu!" perintah Daehyun yang sudah hafal dengan tabiat teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"Eum, aku punya proyek baru. Kau mau dengar tidak?" tawar Yoongi dengan nada yang sedikit menantang.

Daehyun melirik ke atas, berpikir sejenak, "Kalau mau memangnya kenapa dan kalau tidak mau memangnya kenapa?" Daehyun menantang balik.

"Huh, kalau tidak mau ya su—"

"MAU MAU MAU! IYA AKU MAU! CEPAT KATAKAN!" teriak Daehyun membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil berkata, _"Sorry, hehe sorry."_ Lagi-lagi ada yang lupa tempat.

"Kau tahu teori _parallel universe?"_ tanya Yoongi pelan, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Daehyun agar tidak menganggu orang lain di sekitar mereka lagi.

"Mmm, maksudmu yang berkaitan dengan teori fisika quantum hingga paradoks kucing keblinger itu ya?" tebak Daehyun.

"Paradoks Kucing Schrodinger Dae—bukan kucing keblinger. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" jawab Yoongi dengan ekspresi -_- terbingkai di wajah pucatnya.

"Hehe, ya mana kutahu. Kita kan anak mesin, kenapa repot mengurusi urusan anak astro?" dalih Daehyun, tidak terlalu mempedulikan soal ketidaktahuannya perihal teori _parallel universe._

"Hmm, iya juga sih. Omong-omong Dae, apa kau percaya perjalanan menembus batas ruang dan waktu?" tanya Yoongi lagi, penasaran dengan respon kawannya satu itu.

"Percaya tidak percaya sih. Selama ini perjalanan waktu hanya terjadi di dalam novel ataupun film _science-fiction_ saja, selebihnya masih misteri meskipun berbagai teori telah diungkapkan untuk meneliti kebenarannya. Sebagian ilmuwan bahkan percaya kalau perjalanan waktu itu mungkin, namun sebagian lain masih menganggapnya sebagai teori random—bahkan terkadang dianggap sekadar pseudosains saja, entahlah," Daehyun mengangkat bahu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya?" Yoongi manggut-manggut.

Daehyun ikut manggut-manggut, "Ya begitulah. Memangnya kenapa? Oh iya bagaimana dengan proyek—ASTAGA! Jangan katakan kalau kau berniat membuat alat untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu!" mata Daehyun kini terbelalak sempurna, menyadari senyum miring yang tercetak di wajah pucat Yoongi.

"Hehehe..lebih dari itu Dae, aku sedang melakukan proyek untuk menembus batas dimensi," seru Yoongi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Daehyun pun hanya bisa melotot sambil melongo lebar.

"UNBELIEVABLEEEEEE!" teriak Daehyun seraya bangkit untuk berdiri.

 _BUK!_

 _BUK! BUK!_

 _BUK! BUK! BUK!_

Penghuni perpustakaan melemparkan buku yang sedang mereka baca kepada Daehyun sehingga ia berteriak 'Aw' 'Aw' 'Aw'. Kedengarannya tidak masuk akal? Tentu saja masuk akal karena ini hanyalah fiksi hahaha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan pukul 09.15 PM**

Sabtu malam di kediaman keluarga Park yang nyaman, tampak tuan Park, nyonya Park, dan putra semata wayang mereka Park Jimin sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi bersama-sama. Acara yang mereka saksikan adalah program komedi situasi yang membuat mereka bertiga terpingkal bersahutan.

 _BLAARRRR!_

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar. Sejak sore tadi, memang sudah hujan deras sehingga kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya masing-masing.

"Appa, Eomma~" panggil Jimin yang tengah berada di antara kedua orang tuanya di sofa.

"Ne, Chagiya~" jawab mereka berdua kompak, lalu tertawa bersama. Jimin pun ikut tertawa melihat kekompakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa dan Eomma tahu lelaki yang biasa aku ceritakan itu kan?"

Orang tua Jimin saling berpandangan, ayahnya yang pertama buka suara. "Iya— Jeon Jungkook maksudmu? Ada apa dengannya Chim?"

Sementara ibu Jimin mengelus-elus rambut hitam putranya yang berbau harum. Sore tadi ia baru keramas dengan shampo aroma vanila.

"Eum, tapi aku malu kalau harus cerita sama Appa dan Eomma~" manja Jimin, sambil menarik-narik kaosnya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus malu sayang? Bukankah setiap hari kau cerita semua kegiatanmu dari bangun pagi hingga tidur lagi?" kali ini Ibu Jimin yang berbicara.

"Hihihi, iya juga sih. Eum, sebenarnya—tadi sepulang sekolah—aku mencium Jeon Jungkook pangeranku itu~" ucap Jimin malu-malu, pipinya sudah merona dan wajahnya tertunduk.

"APAAAA?" seru kedua orang tua Jimin bersamaan. Benar-benar kompak.

"K-kau me-mencium Jungkook?" Ibu Jimin melotot histeris.

Jimin mengangguk malu dan Ibunya menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pasrah dan tidak habis pikir.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia melukaimu Chim? Apa dia memukulmu?" Ayah Jimin mendadak melotot horor dan memeriksa keadaan tubuh putra tunggalnya tersebut.

Jimin menggeleng lucu. "Tidak Appa, dia tidak melakukan apa pun kepadaku," jawab Jimin santai. Kedua orang tuanya menghela napas lega. Syukurlah anak cupu mereka tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi—Jungkook bilang padaku untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya," Jimin menunduk sedih. Kedua orang tuanya memeluk Jimin dengan sayang dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

" _Gwaenchana_ Jiminnie. Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang mengantri untuk Jiminnieku tersayang," Ibunya menghibur, membesarkan hati Jimin.

"Memangnya masih ada orang di luar sana yang mau dengan muka cupu sepertiku Eomma?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap bingung.

"Aigoo, Chim anak Appa, tentu saja sayang. Bahkan setelah ini bisa saja tiba-tiba ada seorang pangeran tampan yang mengetuk pintu rumah kita untuk mencarimu," canda ayah Jimin.

"Ah, Appa ini ada-ada saja. Itu terlalu imajinatif, seperti dalam fanfiksi saja hahaha," Jimin tertawa karena tingkah lucu ayahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan menyayanginya.

 _BLAAARRRRR!_

"AAAAHHHHH!" teriak Jimin dan Ibunya secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua memang takut suara petir.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama penakutnya," ejek ayah Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, Jimin kan anakku. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" protes Ibu Jimin.

"Tapi Jimin kan juga anakku. Mau bicara apa lagi kau?" tantang ayah Jimin.

"Jimin itu cantik sepertiku! Wajahnya mirip denganku," seru Ibu Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Nah kan? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan dia tampan malah mengatakannya cantik. Apa-apaan kau ini?" Ayah Jimin protes lagi.

"Memang kok. Dia itu cantik sepertiku! Penampilannya saja yang cupu!"

"Dia memang cantik sih, penampilannya saja yang cupu! Eh—kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan setuju denganmu ya?" ayah Jimin garuk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Appa, Eomma..sudah selesai berdebatnya?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara merdunya.

"Sebenarnya sih masih lanjut ronde kedua kalau saja..." kalimat ibu Jimin terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

 _Ting Tong!_

 _Ting Tong!_

Ternyata suara bel kediaman keluarga Park yang berbunyi.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang satu sama lain. Jimin dan ibunya hanya angkat bahu, dan ayahnya nampak berpikir sejenak sekaligus heran.

"Ada perlu apa orang yang kemari malam-malam di saat hujan deras begini?" kata ayah Jimin seraya beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Jimin dan Ibunya saling berpandangan lalu keduanya mengangkat bahu mereka masing-masing. Entahlah, tidak ada _clue._

"Mungkin saja kolega ayahmu," tebak Ibu Jimin asal. Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Duo ibu dan anak ini kembali melanjutkan acara menonton komedi situasi yang sempat terhambat oleh sesi curhat Jimin juga sesi debat orang tuanya tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali terpingkal bersahutan.

Jimin tidak sadar kalau ayahnya telah berdiri dengan seseorang, membelakangi sofa dimana Jimin duduk dan sibuk menonton TV bersama ibunya.

"Jiminnie, kau kedatangan seorang teman," panggil ayahnya dari belakang sofa.

Yang dipanggil masih asyik sendiri dengan acara komedi situasi favoritnya dan kurang memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, "Oh, Taehyung ya? Kemari Tae, duduk di sebelahku sini. Acaranya sedang seru-serunya nih!" sahut Jimin tanpa mengalihkankan pandangannya dari televisi.

Seorang yang disebut 'teman' oleh ayah Jimin itu kemudian berjalan ke samping sofa dimana Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, "Jimin, aku bukan Taehyung," ucapnya pelan.

Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara dan membelalakkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa, "A-astaga! Ju- Jungkook?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **17-08-2016**

 **08.20 pm**

 **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY INDONESIA!**

 **.**

 **A.N:**

 **Special thanks to all who followed and faved and left review.**

 **REVIEW REPLY:**

 **AllSoo:**

Seneng deh kalo bisa bikin kamu cekikikan sendiri hahaha. Berasa apaan ya? Makasih banyak ya udah review pertama dan kasih review paling panjang juga #akubahagia. Nah sekarang gimana? Udah bisa berspekulasi sama jalan ceritanya kan? Kalo yang chapter 1 aku emang sengaja bikin yang lucu, kalo yang ini lebih drama. Mungkin chap 3 besok, aku kasih penjelasan tentang parallel universe secara ilmiah. Tadinya mau aku gabung ke chap ini tapi kayaknya kontennya bakal terlalu berat. Jadinya gak jadi deh. Review again ya? Aku menunggumu, selalu #eaaa.

 **ChiminChim**

Hahaha, aku ngakak baca review dari kamu. Lucu banget deh kamu reviewnya, cadas mamen. Sampe nyuruh Jimin nyebut segala. Nih chap 2, semoga kamu suka ya? Review again ya? Makasih udah suka ceritaku. Muaah.

 **esazame**

Emang ente tahu tlepong jaran? Hahaha. Ketauan nih pasti kamu orang Jawa kan? Makasih ya udah review dan kasih semangat ^^ Ayo review again!

 **minsoo. kim**

Duh ane juga ngakak baca reviewnya ente hahaha. Bahasanya adidas, aliran dangdut rasa cadas hahaha. Lucu deh. Saya sukaa saya sukaaa. Makasih ya udah RnR. Boleh donk Review lagi hahaha.

 **Jebal Monster**

Mariiiii budayakan Jimin uke! Panggil JI-BO-TEA Squad. Jimin Bottom Team Squad.. where are you?

 **hopeuu**

Iye cyn, dese mah nepsong ama JK. Maen nyosor aje kayak bebek ya cyn? Untung kagak dilempar ke antartika ye? Kalo iye maen-maen dah ame penguin. Eh pan di antartika mah kagak ada penguin cyn.. maen ame apaan donk? Udah dilanjut nih cyn.. Lu seneng kagak? Kebayang kagak jalan ceritanye bakal begini? Hahaha makasih ye udah nyempetin Ripiyuw. Ripiyuw egen boleh donk ye?

 **LeeDaeSeok**

Makasih say, kamu juga kereeen bighitttss. Iya sengaja dibikin songong mah si Juki haha. Aku juga kalo jadi Tae bakal kembang-kempis nih idung saking keselnya ama JK. Jiminnie udah kagak nahaaan cyyyn pen nyosor gigi bongsor. Makasih udah review. Review lagi lagi lagi ya? ^^

 **monniemonnie**

Yes, please. Ini sudah lanjut say. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya^^

 **safabelle**

SUDAH SAY! INI UDAH DILANJUT..GIMANA SUKA NGGAK? HEHEHEE. MAKASIH SAY UDAH REVIEW. REVIEWMU MENGUATKANKU #ELAAAH. REVIEW LAGI BOLEH DONK SAY? :*

 **LunaticFans**

KAMU JUGA SERUU! UDAH SEMPETIN REVIEW! UDAH LANJUT NIH! IYA OTP KITA SAMAAA. JIMIN BOTTOM TEAM KAN? SALKEN YA? MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW. REVIEW LAGI YAAA?

 **Anggun95z**

Hahaha, jangan dibayangin kayak banci donk beb. Aku mau ngelurusin sesuanu dulu ya di sini ohoho~ Emang si JK aku bikin as a Diva bukan Badboy say...Kalo badboy kan emang cool ama kagak banyak cing cong, nah kalo sosok diva itu emang orang yang kepedean, narsis, ceriwis, nyebelin, sama ngerasa kalo dia itu –terlalu dikagumi- oleh semua orang (Padahal sih kagak). Makasih ya udah kasih saran heheehee. Review again please^^

.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLER SEULEMENT**

 **(Sekali Jalan)**

 **Title:**

ALLER SEULEMENT

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All Bangtan Boys member

Main: KOOKMIN

 **Genre:**

Drama, Fantasy

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, M-Preg, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEAD NOTE:**

 **Silakan skip percakapan antara Yoongi dan temannya jika itu membuat pusing.** **Terima kasih~**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

"Jiminnie, kau kedatangan seorang teman," panggil ayahnya dari belakang sofa.

Yang dipanggil masih asyik sendiri dengan acara komedi situasi favoritnya dan kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, "Oh, Taehyung ya? Kemari Tae, duduk di sebelahku sini. Acaranya sedang seru-serunya nih!" sahut Jimin tanpa mengalihkankan pandangannya dari televisi.

Seorang yang disebut 'teman' oleh ayah Jimin itu kemudian berjalan ke samping sofa dimana Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, "Jimin, aku bukan Taehyung," ucapnya pelan.

Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara dan membelalakkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa, "A-astaga! Ju- Jungkook?"

"Iya, ini aku Jeon Jungkook," jawabnya pelan, kemudian menoleh ke hadapan ayah Jimin lalu menoleh ke ibu Jimin seraya berkata, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu waktu Paman dan Bibi Park..."

Kedua orang tua Jimin mengangguk, menatap Jungkook dengan penuh perhatian, menantikan kata demi kata yang akan diucapkan oleh lelaki yang begitu didambakan oleh putra mereka tersebut.

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang. Ini sangat penting, oleh karena itu—bisakah kita matikan televisinya dan berbincang serius bersama?" nada bicara Jungkook terdengar begitu serius dan tidak main-main.

 _Pip_

Ibu Jimin secara otomatis menarik remot dan mematikan televisi, membuat suasana di ruang keluarga mereka hening seketika. Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Jungkook dari balik kacamatanya pun menjadi penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan barusan.

'Hidup dan mati seseorang? Jangan katakan kalau Jungkook memiliki penyakit mematikan yang akan merenggut nyawanya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan,' Jimin sedikit berjengit memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Eum, nak Jungkook. Silakan duduk dulu," ayah Jimin mempersilakan Jungkook duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ yang berhadapan dengan sofa _single_ lain yang identik.

Sementara itu sofa panjang yang ditempati oleh Jimin dan Ibunya berada di tengah-tengah kedua sofa _single_ tersebut sehingga membentuk huruf U. Dan di antara sofa-sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari marmer.

"Jimin, bisakah kaubuatkan minuman untuk Jungkook?" pinta ayahnya kepada putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari ayahnya, Jimin pun segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan empat cangkir minuman. Hujan-hujan seperti ini, paling tepat minum teh jahe hangat dan biskuit, pikirnya.

Di ruang keluarga, ayah Jimin memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa yang ditempati oleh Jungkook. Sedangkan ibu Jimin masih setia berada di posisinya semula tanpa berniat _move on_ sedikit pun.

"Jadi nak Jungkook, haruskah kita mulai sekarang atau mau menunggu Jimin?" ayah Jimin buka suara.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu Jimin, Paman Park. Karena dia perlu tahu keseluruhan ceritanya. Dan—mohon maaf sebelumnya Paman, Bibi, Jimin telah membuat nyawa seseorang berada di ambang bahaya," jelas Jungkook, wajahnya tampak begitu tenang.

Ayah dan ibu Jimin saling berpandangan, wajah mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Terutama ibu Jimin yang langsung menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gugup, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar cemas.

" _Yeobo,_ Jimin.. Jimin telah menyebabkan nyawa seseorang berada dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan _yeobo?"_ ibu Jimin menatap suaminya dengan rasa ngeri yang mendera di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah _yeobo,_ kita dengarkan dulu keseluruhan ceritanya. Setelah itu, baru boleh ambil kesimpulan," ayah Jimin berusaha menenangkan istrinya, menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Di tengah suasana yang sedikit mencekam tersebut, dari arah dapur datanglah Jimin yang membawa sebuah baki berisi empat cangkir teh jahe dengan dua toples biskuit. Diletakkannya isi baki tersebut satu per satu dengan hati-hati di atas meja marmer di tengah sofa. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lebar di sebelah ibunya duduk. Ia berada di sisi sofa yang berdampingan dengan sofa Jungkook.

"Bisa—kita mulai sekarang nak Jungkook?" ayah Jimin kembali berbicara pada Jungkook seraya mendaratkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Sebagai isyarat bahwa Jimin telah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka dan siap untuk menyingkap misteri yang telah membuat kedua orang tua Jimin gusar setengah mati.

Jungkook menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membuka suara, "Baiklah, aku akan mulai sekarang," ia menatap ketiga orang di ruangan itu lekat-lekat. "Sejujurnya ini tentang hidup dan matiku..."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Jimin serasa berhenti berdetak. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang sedang dibicarakan Jungkook sebenarnya. Hidup dan matinya? Apa maksudnya? Dan apa hubungannya dengannya? Jimin mendadak merasakan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan dadanya menjadi sesak. Pangeran tampannya tidak boleh mati secepat itu! Batinnya menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boston, Amerika Serikat at the Library of Massachusetts Institute of Technology**

"Dae sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan mencincangmu!" Yoongi membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyeret Daehyun keluar dari perpustakaan universitas mereka.

"Yah! Yoongi, bagaimana dengan buku-buku yang akan kupinjam..." Daehyun menunjukki beberapa buku yang seharusnya ia pinjam hari ini.

"Sudah, pinjamnya besok-besok saja. Aku akan menemanimu besok, tapi sekarang kau temani aku menemui Prof. Richard oke?" Yoongi menggiring tubuh Daehyun seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan empunya lebih dulu.

"Aish, kau ini selalu saja begitu. Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku belum sarapan sejak berangkat ke kampus," Daehyun memberi kode kepada Yoongi perihal 'belum sarapan', yang artinya ia minta traktiran. Ia tahu benar kalau Yoongi sudah bertemu dengan Prof. Richard, mereka pasti akan berbincang selama minimal tiga jam. Dan tiga jam itu benar-benar terasa sangat lama bagi Daehyun yang seolah berperan sebagai tanaman hias di antara kedua orang tersebut.

Yoongi menghela napas, "Iya, iya. Tidak usah memasang tampang kucing kelaparan begitu. Nanti aku traktir makan siang deh," Yoongi menafsirkan kode yang diberikan Daehyun dengan baik. Sungguh teman yang pengertian.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil lalu menyeringai, "Sekalian makan malamnya juga bagaimana?" katanya menawar.

Yoongi tampak berpikir sejenak, "Eum, baiklah. Tapi besok aku tidak akan menemanimu ke perpustakaan ya?" Yoongi memberikan penawaran lain untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun membeliak, _"What?!_ Mana bisa begitu? Tidak! Tidak! Kalau aku pergi sendirian, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah menemukan referensi yang kucari. Kautahu kan aku sedikit payah dalam hal cari-mencari buku? Sudahlah, makan siang saja juga sudah cukup!"

Yoongi nyengir lebar, merasa menang. "Nah begitu donk, tidak usah tawar-menawar. Sudah untung aku mau membayarimu makan siang," selorohnya sambil menarik selempang tas Daehyun, membuat pemilknya berjalan terseok karena sentakan di sekitar lehernya.

"Aw, aw, aw, Yoongi.. leherkuuuu..."

.

Yoongi dan Daehyun berjalan perlu melewati beberapa lorong bangunan universitas, menyeberangi sebuah taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya, sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruangan Prof. Richard, dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah Fisika di jurusan keduanya.

Prof. Richard adalah satu profesor termuda di MIT yang telah diakui oleh dunia karena intelegensinya yang mengagumkan. Ia bahkan sudah mematenkan puluhan penemuan yang berkaitan dengan disiplin ilmu yang digelutinya yaitu Astrofisika. Selain itu, di usianya yang baru 28 tahun, dirinya sudah berhasil menjadi seorang profesor muda yang mengajar di salah satu universitas teknik terbaik di dunia, _Massachusetts Institute of Technology,_ yang mana juga merupakan almamaternya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruangan Prof. Richard, membukanya, lalu memasuki ruangan profesor favoritnya tersebut. Begitu netra mereka bersiborok, Yoongi segera menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Prof. Richard.

"Silakan duduk, Mr. Min," profesor muda tersebut membuat gestur dengan tangannya kepada Yoongi, mempersilakannya duduk. Segera setelah dipersilakan, Yoongi pun duduk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan Daehyun masih betah geming di posisi semula, berdiri di menghadap Prof. Richard meskipun Yoongi sudah mengambil tempat duduknya.

Prof. Richard menatap Daehyun yang masih berdiri dan berkata, "Silakan duduk Mr. Jung," baru setelah dipersilakan, Daehyun pun menarik kursi di sebelah Yoongi dan duduk dengan canggung.

" _Well,_ Prof. Richard, seperti janji kita pada pertemuan sebelumnya. Aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang usulan proyek pembuatan _'teleporting portal machine'_ yang pernah kita bicarakan sebelumnya," jelas Yoongi, membuka pembicaraan langsung ke topik yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada profesornya.

Prof. Richard mengangguk, "Silakan bertanya semua yang anda ingin tanyakan Mr. Min," ia tampak menatap sebuah _refrigerator_ mini di ruangannya. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian berdua." Benar-benar profesor yang kooperatif dan baik hati, meskipun wajahnya menampilkan sebaliknya—terlihat konfrontatif dan dingin.

Prof. Richard bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju _refrigerator_ tersebut, lalu mengambil tiga kotak _orange juice_ yang segera diletakkannya di mejanya, di hadapan Yoongi dan Daehyun, kemudian menempati kursinya kembali. Setelahnya Yoongi pun buka suara kembali.

"Begini profesor, kemarin aku membaca tentang teori annihilasi yang menyebutkan jika materi direaksikan dengan antimaterinya maka kedua partikel tersebut akan lenyap dan berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya atau sinar gamma. Dan apabila cahaya tersebut dilewatkan melalui inti atom dengan energi yang sama dengan energi yang dihasilkan dari reaksi sebelumnya, maka sinar tersebut akan lenyap lalu berubah menjadi dua partikel yang sama seperti sebelum direaksikan," Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya.

Prof. Richard memandang Yoongi dengan penuh perhatian, sedangkan yang dilakukan Daehyun hanya menoleh-noleh saja ke arah orang yang sedang berbicara, begitu seterusnya. Benar-benar berperan jadi tanaman hias.

Yoongi menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Selain itu informasi astronomi terbaru menyebutkan bahwa ditemukan adanya petir yang keluar dari dalam _Black Hole._ Padahal menurut teori, jika ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam _Black Hole,_ seharusnya cahaya tersebut tidak akan bisa keluar. Dan petir tersebut alih-alih diketahui sebagai seberkas sinar gamma bisa keluar dari _Black Hole._ Berdasarkan teori dan informasi tersebut, aku berencana untuk merancang sebuah _teleporting portal machine,"_ Yoongi menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias.

Prof. Richard menarik sedotan dan menancapkannya pada bulatan aluminium foil di kotak _orange juice_ -nya, menyedot cairan yang terasa sedikit masam namun manis pada saat yang bersamaan. _"Well,_ Mr Min, sebelum merancang sebuah mesin. Kau sebaiknya memahami secara menyeluruh teori yang berkaitan dengan 'tujuan sebuah alat itu dibuat'. Contohnya sekarang, aku ingin tahu apa tujuanmu membuat _teleporting portal machine,_ Mr. Min?"

" _Well,_ jadi begini Prof. Richard, tujuanku merancang mesin itu adalah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI PARALEL**

 **Washington DC, AS at NASA's office (National Aeronautics and Space Administration)**

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bersurai pirang dengan sebuah _ID-card_ terkalung di lehernya tampak sedang berargumen dengan lelaki tinggi bersurai hitam yang juga memakai _ID-card_ yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

"Akui saja, manusia itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukan perjalan waktu!" kata yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau salah! Perjalanan waktu itu mungkin! Kita bisa melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku bahkan telah membuat _prototype_ mesin waktunya!" lelaki pucat dengan ID, Suga Min, menyentak lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja Yoongi-ya! Sudah kubilang kau itu salah persepsi sejak awal!" lelaki tinggi itu balas menyentak, di _ID card_ -nya terbaca sebuah nama, Richard Park.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama koreaku, Park Chanyeol!" balasnya sambil menunjuk lelaki tinggi yang disebutnya sebagai Park Chanyeol itu.

"Nah, kau barusan memanggilku dengan nama koreaku, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dasar tidak nasionalis!" lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu berkacak pinggang sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Bukankah tadi kita sedang berdiskusi masalah perjalanan waktu—yang menurutmu tidak mungkin itu? Coba sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatnya tidak mungkin?" tantang Yoongi kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengesah malas, "Baik, dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menyela!" Chanyeol mulai memasang wajah seriusnya tetapi merubah ekspresinya dengan segera. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau tanya. Apa dasar ilmiah yang selama ini membuatmu yakin bahwa manusia bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu?" tanyanya.

" _Well,_ kita semua tahu bahwa banyak bukti-bukti yang menguatkan fakta tentang adanya perjalanan waktu, Chanyeol-ah." Yoongi mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Itu tandanya ia akan mengemukakan argumen yang panjang. "Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya bahwa perjalanan waktu adalah sebuah konsep berjalan maju atau berjalan mundur ke titik berbeda dalam waktu, mirip seperti kita bergerak dalam ruang."

Chanyeol tetap geming, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, menunggu rekan kerjanya menyelesaikan pernyataan demi pernyataan yang akan dikemukakan oleh rekannya tersebut.

"Kita tahu bahwa manusia nyatanya selalu berjalan dalam waktu; dalam cara segaris dari waktu sekarang ke masa depan per satuan waktu sampai kematiannya. Beberapa teori yang menunjangnya adalah teori relativitas khusus dan umum. Teori tersebut menyarankan bahwa geometri yang tepat dari ruang-waktu, atau beberapa jenis gerakan dalam ruang, dapat memungkinkan kita berjalan ke masa lampau dan masa depan bila geometri atau gerakan ini memungkinkan," jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut sebagai responnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk melanjutkan paparan teorinya sementara ia tetap diam.

"Kau tahu, telah dipastikan bahwa efek relativitas dan gravitasional dilasi waktu dapat menyebabkan sebuah pejalan untuk memulai dan kembali di titik awal yang tetap diam, untuk tiba pada waktu yang lebih jauh ke masa depan dimana bingkai referensi dari subjektif waktu terlalui, diindikasikan," selesai menyatakan argumennya, Yoongi menatap Chanyeol yang kelihatannya akan buka suara.

" _Well,_ Yoongi-ya, menyesal sekali mengatakannya. Tapi kau benar-benar salah persepsi mengenai hal ini," Chanyeol mulai menyulut Yoongi lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sekadar mempertahankan argumen saja, katanya.

"Mr. Park! Kan sudah kubilang, teori Albert Einstein mengenai relativitas umum dan relativitas khusus secara terang-terangan memperbolehkan sejenis dilasi waktu yang secara awam disebut sebagai perjalanan waktu. Teori ini secara gamblang mengungkapkan bahwa bagi seorang pengamat yang diam secara relatif, waktu kelihatannya berjalan lebih lambat untuk sebuah objek yang bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Itu artinya, kita selaku 'pejalan' yang menjelajah waktu hanya perlu berusaha menciptakan alat untuk dapat bergerak jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan relatif waktu itu sendiri—untuk dapat melipat waktu, lalu meloncat dari suatu titik ke titik lainnya dalam lini masa. Apa anda sekarang mengerti Mr. Park?" engah Yoongi, penjelasannya tadi sungguh berapi-api dan menghabiskan pasokan udara dalam parunya. Selain itu, tampaknya semburan asap imajiner mulai menguar dari dalam lubang hidungnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, dalam hatinya ia menggerutu tentang betapa keras kepalanya manusia di hadapannya itu. "Oke, sekarang giliranku bicara dan kau, Min Yoongi, tolong diam. Diam dan jangan menyela kata-kataku, _deal?"_

Hening sejenak, namun kemudian Yoongi buka suara, "Hmm, _deal.."_ dan Chanyeol melanjutkan argumentasinya.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau mengingat paradoks kakek dan paradoks kucing Schrodinger. Ini berkaitan erat dengan teori perjalanan waktu yang kaupercaya itu, dan juga tentang teori _multiverse_ yang akan kukemukakan nanti. Sebelumnya biar kuingatkan kembali paradoks tersebut secara garis besarnya—Misalnya kau, Min Yoongi, kembali ke masa enam puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika kakekmu masih berusia sepuluh tahun lalu kau tidak sengaja membunuh kakekmu pada masa itu. Kemudian apa yang akan terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya ayahmu dan dirimu otomatis lenyap dari dunia ini? Lalu mengapa dirimu masih ada, bahkan sempat melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu?" Chanyeol beretorika.

Yoongi tampak berpikir, ia tentu saja tidak akan lupa tentang paradoks kakek dan paradoks kucing Schrodinger yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Chanyeol, karena ia dulu memang mempelajarinya di universitas.

"Nah, dari sini dapat kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa di masa lalu yang kau jelajahi itu—kakekmu, ayahmu, dan dirimu tidak akan pernah ada. Sedangkan di masa sekarang, dimana kau hidup saat ini—kakekmu, ayahmu, dan dirimu tidak pernah mengilang. Kau tahu maksudnya?" Chanyeol memancing Yoongi agar ia jujur kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa selama ini ia salah persepsi mengenai perjalanan waktu.

Sejenak hening dan Yoongi pun tetap geming. Tidak mau mengeluarkan kata barang sedikit pun. Tepatnya belum mau mengakui bahwa dirinya _memang_ salah persepsi sejak awal.

Chanyeol mendesah, Yoongi memang keras kepala, _"Well,_ itu artinya tidak ada manusia yang pernah melakukan perjalanan waktu karena teori kausalitas seharusnya berlaku Yoongi-ya. Akan muncul terlalu banyak anomali yang terjadi di dunia ini jika manusia melakukan perjalanan waktu demi mengubah masa lalu atau masa depannya. Kalau begitu ceritanya, lalu apa gunanya kita hidup di masa sekarang ini?" sialnya, sekali lagi Chanyeol benar, dan Yoongi benci mengakui itu.

Yoongi menunduk, matanya panas dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Chanyeol menepuk dan meremas bahu Yoongi pelan, "Jangan putus asa. Kita mungkin tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu. Tapi—bukan tidak mungkin untuk menembus batas ruang dan waktu Yoongi-ya! Masih ada dimensi lain di luar semesta kita yang bisa kita jelajahi. Lain kali kita akan membahasnya bersama lagi."

Selesai merampungkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dalam ruang kerja mereka. Menurut Chanyeol, Yoongi butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

Meskipun kelihatannya mereka berdua sering berdebat, Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa obsesi Yoongi untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu adalah demi mendapatkan kembali beberapa hal yang pernah terlewatkan dalam hidupnya. Dan salah satu dari berbagai hal itu adalah—cinta masa muda Yoongi, Park Jimin, yang saat ini telah menjadi 'milik' orang lain. Park Jimin yang pernah berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya, dan Park Jimin pula yang telah mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkannya.

"Jimin-ah, aku tahu kau terpaksa mengingkari janjimu. Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa takdir ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?" bulir bening hangat mulai mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya yang kemilau akibat air mata. Ia sadar bahwa usahanya untuk mengubah masa lalu, benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Rumah Taehyung**

"Jadi, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Ia dan Jimin tengah berada di dalam kamar Taehyung, tepatnya di atas tempat tidur _King size_ miliknya.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi tempat tidur Taehyung, satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya, "Hmm, seperti biasa Tae," jawabnya lemah.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan prihatin. Meskipun Jimin tampak keras kepala dan begitu menyebalkan, ia tahu benar bahwa sahabatnya itu sejatinya begitu halus dan rapuh. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Dominasi dan otoritas ayahnya yang benar-benar di luar batas, ibu yang meninggalkannya sejak usianya baru dua tahun, dan berbagai episode pemaksaan yang dialami dalam hidupnya. Termasuk pemaksaan untuk menikah dengan Jungkook dan pemaksaan untuk mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya pada Yoongi.

"Jimin-ah, kau tahu kalau kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku," Taehyung menggenggam salah satu tangan Jimin yang tergeletak bebas di sisi tubuhnya.

Kemudian Jimin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Dipandanginya wajah sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat, dan ia menemukan sebuah pancaran tulus dari kedua manik Taehyung yang membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Tae...huks huks huks huks," Dan Jimin pun menangis histeris di pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Menangislah Chim, menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang. Tidak apa-apa, menangis bukanlah suatu tanda kelemahan. Menangislah sampai puas Chim.." Taehyung mengelus-elus punggung sempit sahabatnya itu. Di saat seperti itu sejujurnya ia juga ingin ikut menangis. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia berada di posisi Jimin. Menurutnya Jimin adalah sosok yang begitu tegar dan tabah dalam menghadapi semua permasalahan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Taehyung bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja sudah gila jika harus mengalami cobaan yang dialami oleh sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Setengah jam lamanya Jimin tersedu di dalam pelukan Taehyung, dan akhirnya ia mampu menguasai diri dan menghentikan luapan kristal bening yang mengalir dari obsididan kelamnya. Wajahnya juga telah dicuci sehingga jejak air mata di pipinya terhapus sudah. Hanya kedua mata sipitnya saja yang masih terlihat sedikit merah dan membengkak. Sepertinya ia harus mengenakan kacamata jika keluar rumah Taehyung nanti.

"Tae, mengapa aku harus menjalani takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini ya?" tanyanya sambil menunduk, tidak mau menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Ssttt, Jiminnie, jangan berkata seperti itu. Percayalah bahwa suatu hari nanti semua hal baik akan datang menghampirimu. Kau harus tetap _positive thinking_ Chim!" kata Taehyung, memberikan semangat untuk sahabatnya yang tengah kalut itu.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, diangkatnya kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung, "Kalau begini terus, rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini.." lirihnya tanpa beban.

Taehyung yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya barusan langsung membeliak dan gusar setengah mati, "TIDAK! JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU PARK JIMIN!" bentaknya tidak terima. Bukannya apa-apa, Taehyung hanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin Jimin telah mencapai batasnya dan ingin menyerah dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Ia sangat memahami itu, sehingga reaksinya cukup berlebihan begitu mendengar pernyataan yang sedikit 'sensitif' dari Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh tertahan menyaksikan sahabatnya yang kelabakan sendiri, "Bukan menghilang yang itu maksudku. Kau ini paranoid sekali sih?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, bingung, "Maksudmu? Aku? Paranoid?" katanya satu per satu.

"Hahaha, Tae.. Tae.. Maksudku itu—aku serasa ingin pindah ke dimensi lain dimana aku bisa menjalani kehidupan sebagai diriku dengan versi yang berbeda. Menjalani sebuah kehidupan biasa yang nyaman, dengan kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku, seorang sahabat sepertimu, dan berbagai hal sederhana tapi membahagiakan," jelas Jimin, yang langsung membuat Taehyung mendesah lega.

"Ya, ampun kukira apa. Kukira kau berniat untuk bunuh diri. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku khawatir Park Jimin!" Taehyung mengusak rambut Jimin yang berwarna merah marun itu. _(Bayangin Jimin di MV Dope ya?)_

"Tentu saja tidak Tae. Aku sudah menjalaninya sampai sejauh ini. Kurasa menyerah pada keadaan bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Aku berhak bahagia Tae, dan aku akan memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku itu!" serunya bersemangat.

Taehyung tersenyum puas, "Nah, itu baru benar. Itu baru Park Chim-Chim kesayanganku," Taehyung memeluk dan menggelitik perut Jimin hingga empunya kegelian dan menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ahahaha.. Ahahaha.. Kim Taehyung hentikan! Ini geli.. ahahaha.." Jimin masih terbahak akibat tawa yang terpaksa muncul akibat gelitikan di perutnya oleh Taehyung.

"Jiminnie.." panggil Taehyung yang direspon dengan sebuah deheman oleh Jimin. "Besok kita jalan-jalan bagaimana? Sekalian berbelanja sampai malam. Kau mau?"

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya, matanya melirik ke atas seraya berpikir—atau mengerjai Taehyung saja sebenarnya. "Hmm, mau tidak ya..." goda Jimin.

"Kalau tidak mau, akan kugelitiki kau sampai pagi Chim!" ancamnya dengan mata yang pura-pura melotot, bukannya seram malah terlihat lucu menurut Jimin.

" _Peace_ Tae! Iya aku mau kok hehe. Kan aku hanya bercanda hehe," kekeh Jimin.

"Kalau begitu sekalian temani aku mengecat rambut setelah berbelanja. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" Taehyung menambahkan satu lagi acara untuk agenda jalan-jalan mereka besok.

"Ide bagus! Aku juga ingin mengecat rambutku!" sorak Jimin. "Kurasa mengembalikan warna rambut asliku bukan ide buruk," tambahnya.

"Kau mau mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam?" Taehyung terkagum-kagum, mengingat Jimin tidak pernah hitam lagi rambutnya semenjak SMA—semenjak ia menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea Selatan, BigHit. Ent.

"Yap, supaya terlihat seperti anak sekolahan, kekeke," Jimin membuat aegyo sedangkan Taehyung membuat gestur muntah. Ah, dua orang ini memang ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA—Di kamar Jimin**

.

Jimin termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Mengingat-ingat percakapan antara Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul dua malam dan ia belum tidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur? Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Jungkook padanya dan kedua orangnya benar-benar membuatnya mau tidak mau terus memikirkannya. Dan inilah cuplikan kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Jungkook.

" _Paman dan Bibi Park, izinkan aku mengadakan perjanjian dengan Jimin..."_

" _Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi mengenai kutukan rahasia klanku maka kuharap kalian maklum.."_

" _Jadi.. aku mau Jimin bertanggung jawab. Hidup dan matiku tergantung padanya.."_

" _Untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan menikahi Jimin tepat enam bulan sebelum ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh. Setelah itu, kita tunggu selama enam bulan. Kalau selama enam bulan itu aku tidak mati, maka kontrak perkawinan kita selesai. Jadi, jangka waktu perkawinan kontrak ini hanya satu tahun. Setelah itu—kami akan berpisah.."_

" _Bagaimana Jimin, kau setuju kan? Nah, kau diam berarti kuanggap setuju."_

" _Baiklah Paman, Bibi, Jimin, tanda tangan dulu di sini. Ini surat perjanjian kita—Ini dibuatkan khusus oleh pengacara pribadi keluargaku. Untuk syarat dan ketentuan selama perkawinan, akan diberikan menyusul."_

" _Paman dan Bibi harus setuju! Karena kalau tidak—aku akan memerkarakan Jimin ke pengadilan atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan secara perdata dan pelecehan seksual secara pidana. Bagaimana? Sudahlah.. setuju saja ya? Kan hanya setahun.."_

" _Oke deal! Pacta Sunt Servanda—artinya kesepakatan harus dipenuhi!"_

" _Terima kasih atas waktunya, aku pamit undur diri..."_

Jimin benar-benar stress berat memikirkan semua kata-kata Jungkook yang seolah terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya seperti radio rusak. Ia benar-benar bingung dan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang ini. Bisa-bisanya si diva Jeon Jungkook datang malam-malam saat hujan deras di malam Minggu hanya untuk memberinya penawaran konyol berupa kawin kontrak selama setahun, demi sebuah kutukan bodoh yang belum tentu terbukti kebenarannya. Jimin merasa sangat frustrasi dengan semua hal yang seolah menjungkirbalikkan dunianya begitu saja dalam kedipan mata.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Aku serasa ingin menghilang sajaaaa!" pekiknya ke dalam bantal, agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Wahai Bumi, telanlah aku.. bawalah aku ke dunia lain, dimana aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak dengan seorang suami yang baik dan perhatian.." katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke awang-awang.

"Arrrrghhhhh! Kepalaku serasa mau pecaaaaah! Aku streeeeesssssssss!"

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan—aku akan mengubah model dan warna rambutku besok! Warna merah menyala saja! Biar mencolok mata! Lalu, akan kuganti kacamataku dengan lensa kontak!" Jimin mengusak-usak rambutnya sendiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"Aku akan diet! Aku akan ikut audisi pencarian bakat! Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka semua, siapa Park Jimin sebenarnya!" Jimin mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Aarrggghhhh, Jeon Jungkook! Tidak seharusnya kau berbuat semena-mena terhadapku!" Jimin meremas-remas bantalnya sendiri.

Setelah marah-marah sendiri selama satu jam penuh, akhirnya Jimin bisa mengatur emosinya ke dalam 'mode tenang' meskipun napasnya masih terengah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan sebuah ide _brilliant._

"AHA! Besok aku akan mengajak Taehyung berbelanja saja. Dia pasti mau, dia kan manusia yang paling bersemangat kalau diajak berbelanja. Cukup ditraktir es cincau dia pasti sudah senang setengah mati. Sekalian saja besok mengecat rambutnya—setelah berbelanja, menjelang malam supaya tidak ketahuan _Eomma_ dan _Appa."_

Dengan gerakan super cepat Jimin menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan manis di atas nakas kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan ajakan berbelanja untuk Taehyung—yang pastinya empunya tengah melalang buana di alam mimpinya sambil membuat peta di bantalnya menggunakan ilernya sendiri.

"Nah, beres!" ucap Jimin seraya melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm Jeon Jungkook, lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dan bertekuk lutut di kedua kakiku huwahahahaha!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin tersedak ilernya sendiri pemirsa.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 27 Agustus 2016**

 **05:39PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPOILER:**

 **Chapter depan, mereka mulai ketuker dimensi. Uyeah!**

 **BTW, Alurnya lambat—saya tak suka sejujurnyaaaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELUM DIEDIT, MAAF KALAU BANYAK TYPOS.**

 **Ini juga bikinnya kudu maksa diri sendiri dulu, gak enak sama yang udah review, follow, and favorite. Kamu-deul sangat berharga buat saya~ Makasih ya? Cup Muaaah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Yang sudah follow and favorite, dan terutama yang review sbb:**

 **ChiminChim**

Yoi, JK emang kam to da vreeet.. di dunia paralel, doi tuh rada OCD ama Jimen, ogah banget punya cowok begitu eww~ Iya syukur banget Jimin di dunia utama hidupnya aman dan nyaman ama ortu tercintanya.

Yoongi dan Jimin yang di dunia nyata ya? Itu belum kepikiran, tunggu yaw?

Kucing Schrodinger say, kalau dijelasin di sini kebanyakan, jadi.. kamu buka google aja ya #peace

Iya ikut aja coba, siapa tahu terkenal dan nanti aku jadi fansmu #eaaa makasih ya say muaah

.

 **white juliette**

Dear White Juliette, sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih sekali sama kamu karena udah komen paling panjang. Jujur, itu sangat menyentuh dan membuat saya ketawa-ketawa saking bahagianya. Saya yakin, setiap author yang dapat review dari kamu, mereka pasti happy banget. Makasih ya say mmuahh.

Aku seneng kamu bisa nikmatin cerita ini sambil ketawa-ketiwi hihihi.

Iya Jimen itu kocak, pas awalnya doank sih hohoho

Nah aku mau meluruskan dulu ya sayang? Jimin yang udah married itu, dimensinya beda sama Jimen yang masih cupu.. Mereka itu bukan Jimin yang sama say. Jadi Jiminnya itu beda dengan kehidupan yang beda, tapi konten universalnya secara keseluruhan sama. Ibarat Jimin yg masih SMA itu huruf A, maka Jimin yang udah nikah itu huruf A' (A aksen say)

Jadi, kamu mau bikinin adek buat Jungmin dan mau nyusuin Jungkook? HAHAHAHA, serius deh, kamu orangnya kocak bin koclak, lucu gilaaa, aku sampai ketawa-tawa sendiri bacanya. Umur berapa sih? Masih kecil ya? Ngaku hayoo, pasti belum 17 tahun kan? #kedipinmata

Eum, Jungmin hasil paksaan gak ya? Enaknya gimana? Jimin nikah udah lima tahun dan Jungmin baru tiga tahun loh kekeke.

Kutukan klan Jeon, itu bener2 di luar rencana tadinya, tapi entah kenapa liat Namjoon ama Jungkook yg sama2 lahir di bulan sembilan, eh tetiba ide ini muncul.

Ini teorinya nambah lagi loh, jujur, aku yang nulis aja puyeng.. kalo yang baca mah terima jadi doank.. enak, tinggal memahami isi bacaan, nah saya? Merangkainya itu butuh semangat dan kerja keras loh.. makanya aku seneng kalo yang komen panjang kekeke.

.

 **JH-Daughter**

UDAH SAY! UDAH LANJOOT ^^, Cekikikan mulu? Ati-ati tuh, tanda-tanda kkk.

.

 **Jungeunyoon**

Saya juga nggak nyangka kok, itu sebenernya di luar rencana ide awalnya kkk

.

 **jeon jimin**

Kuharap kamu juga komen lagi ^^

.

 **ysejikook**

Iya, karungin aja si Jeon bandot tuh kkk. Yoi coy, Jimen is biutipul~ sexy, hot, manis, imut, pokoknya uke-able banget dah.. Benar, kemarin malah ada berita, JK ama JM lagi jalan bedua~ Mereka naik taksi bareng, entah kemana.. pulkam ke Busan maybe? Terima kasih atas semangatnya, kuberi kau sebuah kecupan cintaaah hhhmuaaah.

.

 **Namekookie. Kook**

Sudah diupdate sayangku..^^

.

 **AllSoo**

Sekarang bisa donk, nebak-nebak buah manggis? Ini udah lanjut, karena kamu juga yang udah menguatkan aku #eaaa! Kayaknya Vmin buat friendship aja deh kkk. #Kecapmesrabalik mumumuwaaah!

.

 **Jebal Monster**

Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali. Kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang pas ^^ #lohapaini?

.

.

 **REKOMENDASI:**

 **Jika ingin ketawa di malam Minggu**

 **BTS as FFN Author** and **Fetusini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLER SEULEMENT**

 **(Sekali Jalan)**

 **Title:**

ALLER SEULEMENT

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All Bangtan Boys Member

Main: KOOKMIN

Supporting: NamJin, YoonMin, J-Hope

 **Genre:**

Drama, Fantasy

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, M-Preg, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on your own consent! Thank you~**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **(Seoul, South Korea—07:45 PM)**

Jimin—yang surainya telah berganti warna menjadi merah marun—tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah _convenient store_ dengan hati gelisah. Diliriknya layar ponselnya untuk mengecek waktu.

Pukul delapan malam kurang lima belas menit.

Langit telah berubah gelap sejak satu jam yang lalu. Beberapa kilatan cahaya mulai tampak di batas cakrawala yang dipenuhi oleh awan mendung. Sepertinya malam ini hujan deras akan menyambangi kota Seoul.

"Kemana sih Taehyung ini? Katanya hanya membeli kimbab selagi aku mengecat rambut. Kenapa lama sekali? Ini bahkan sudah hampir satu jam," keluh Jimin.

Ponsel Taehyung yang sejak tadi dihubunginya pun tidak aktif. Berkali-kali ia mendengus kasar, merasa lelah dan khawatir apabila terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat sepanjang usianya tersebut. Diliriknya barang-barang belanjaannya yang berjumlah lima kantung di sekitar tempat duduknya. Jimin mendecak, emosi juga lama-lama karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Aish, benar-benar. Kemana sih perginya Alien satu itu? Apa dia sudah pulang duluan ya?" Jimin menerka-nerka.

 _BLARRR!_

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!" Jimin memekik sambil menutupi kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. Terlalu terkejut oleh suara petir menggelegar yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Jimin takut petir.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian titik-titik air mulai meluncur ke permukaan bumi. Hujan yang begitu deras pun mengguyur kota Seoul dan sekitarnya, termasuk _convenient store_ tempat di mana Jimin berada.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sendirian saja. Daripada harus menunggu Kim Taehyung yang belum jelas rimbanya. Mengingat hujan yang turun akan semakin deras dan hanya akan menjebaknya di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

" _Aigoo,_ baru saja mengecat rambut malah sudah kehujanan begini. Payah sekali," gerutu Jimin seraya menyibakkan rambut merahnya yang tampak sangat sesuai dengan wajah manisnya. Menggantikan kesan imut parasnya menjadi sebuah keseksian.

Jimin memunguti kelima belanjaannya yang terbungkus rapi di dalam kantung plastiknya masing-masing. Segera berlari menuju halte terdekat untuk menghentikan bus tercepat yang bisa mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, itu dia busnya! Syukurlah tidak perlu menunggu lama," Jimin berjingkrak riang dan berlari tergesa untuk naik ke dalam bus yang isinya tampak lengang. Mendesah lega karena dirinya tidak perlu memangku barang-barang belanjaannya yang begitu banyak karena banyak kursi kosong.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jimin pun sampai di depan kompleks perumahannya. Namun sayangnya ia masih harus berjalan kaki sekitar lima ratus meter lagi untuk sampai di depan rumah orang tuanya.

Sementara itu percikan air langit masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Diiringi oleh gemuruh petir dan kilatan cahaya yang saling menyambar di bawah naungan sang mega.

Jimin berjalan setengah berlari di bawah rinai hujan yang menggempur seluruh tubuhnya dengan guyuran titik-titik air yang terasa nyeri di kulit wajahnya saking derasnya. Parahnya, ia tidak memakai pelindung diri apa pun, seperti jas hujan atau payung untuk sekadar menghalau air hujan dan hawa dingin yang menyambangi tubuh mungilnya.

Sebuah melodi musik terdengar dari ponsel Jimin. Nada dering untuk panggilan telepon. Layar ponselnya pun tampak berkelap-kelip. Pertanda bahwa seseorang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

' _Tae-Tae's calling...'_

Itu telepon dari Taehyung.

"Yah! Kim _Kampret_ Taehyung! Kemana saja kau baru menghubungiku sekarang, sialan?! Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu satu jam penuh di _covenient store_ setelah selesai mengecat rambut tapi kau tidak muncul-muncul juga!" mendengus sejenak, "Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di area kompleks perumahan sendirian. Kehujanan, kedinginan, dan kerepotan dengan begitu banyak bawaan barang belanjaan!"

" _Maafkan aku Jiminnie, ponselku mendadak mati dan aku kelupaan kalau kau masih tersangkut di convenient store itu. Mm, setelah membeli kimbab mataku tiba-tiba melihat sebuah bus berhenti di halte terdekat dan aku pun segera memasukinya begitu saja. Maafkan aku Chim, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau masih menungguku."_

"Aish, sudahlah Tae. Percuma juga aku marah-marah padamu. Lagi pula aku sudah basah kuyup kehujanan begini. Untungnya seluruh barang belanjaanku dilapisi plastik dobel. Kalau tidak kan bisa gawat. Begini saja, kalau sampai aku demam dan terkena—aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus mengerjakan semua PR dan tugas-tugasku. Bagaimana?"

" _Mm, baiklah. Hanya PR dan tugas-tugas kan? Mudah saja. Anggap itu sebagai sarana menebus rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawabku padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Omong-omong perlu kujemput tidak?"_

"Hm, tidak usah Tae. Aku sudah dekat rumah kok. Beberapa menit lagi juga sampai. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir karena aku...ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

 _BLARRRR!_

Seberkas kilat berserta petir menyambar dengan dahsyatnya ke tubuh Jimin yang kini terkulai lemas di bawah jalanan beraspal.

" _Halo? Jimin!? Jimin!? JIMIN!"_

Perasaan Taehyung tidak enak.

Ia yakin benar bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada kawan mungilnya tersebut. Dengan perasaan kalut dan panik luar bisa, Taehyung menyambar jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dengan asal. Langsung menghambur ke luar rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang bertanya akan ke mana ia malam-malam begini dengan cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat di luar sana.

Taehyung begitu cemas dan ketakutan. Ia takut apabila terjadi sesuatu terhadap sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu. Lari tunggang langgang bak orang kesetanan di bawah guyuran hujan yang begitu deras. Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk sekadar menyambar payung atau jas hujan karena satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, Park Jimin, sahabat kesayangannya.

 _Jimin tidak memakai jas hujan atau payung._

 _Jimin kehujanan._

 _Jimin basah kuyup._

 _Jimin meneleponnya._

 _Jimin memekik keras._

 _Ada suara dahsyat petir._

 _Jimin tak lagi bersuara._

 _Kesimpulannya._

 _Jimin tersambar petir._

"ASTAGA!"

Taehyung mendapati sosok sahabat mungilnya tengah terkulai tak berdaya di atas permukaan aspal. Beberapa puluh meter saja dari rumahnya. Tidak sadarkan diri. Namun ia dapat mendesah lega karena tubuh Jimin masih utuh dan mulus tanpa adanya jejak-jejak sambaran petir sedikit pun.

Masih putih mulus seperti kue mochi. Hanya basah kuyup dengan _surai hitam_ pekatnya yang mengumpul di salah satu sisi dahinya akibat terkonsentrasi oleh air langit.

Setidaknya Jimin tidak gosong. Pikir Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **Boston, Amerika Serikat - Massachusetts Institute of Technology**

 **(Prof. Richard's Office—09:25 AM)**

"Jadi, Anda menyatakan bahwa _gaya tolak-menolaklah_ yang membuat dua materi identik— _dalam hal adalah manusia beserta doppelgangernya dari dimensi lain_ —tidak dapat berada dalam garis dimensi yang sama dalam satu waktu dan tempat sekaligus. Apabila si A terlempar ke dimensi paralel maka secara otomatis A' (A aksen) akan terlempar ke dimensi utama. Betul begitu Mr. Min?"

"Benar sekali, Prof. Dua materi identik tidak bisa berada pada waktu dan tempat yang sama dalam satu garis dimensi," jelas Yoongi. Diiringi sebuah anggukan kepala dari Profesornya.

"Lalu apakah Anda telah menyusun teori tentang bagaimana caranya agar dua materi tersebut bisa berada di dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama pada satu garis dimensi? Anda pasti tahu bahwa awan sudah tidak asing dengan istilah _doppelganger,_ bukan?"

"Sudah Prof, aku sudah menyusun teorinya. Berdasarkan beberapa teori kosmik yang dikombinasikan dengan beberapa hasil penelitian dari para ahli Astrofisika, aku menggagaskan beberapa teori baru mengenai perpindahan objek dari satu dimensi ke dimensi yang lain."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengenai teorimu itu, Mr. Min?"

"Tentu saja, Profesor. Jadi begini—menurut teori kosmik, dua materi identik dengan _muatan listrik yang berlawanan_ dari dimensi yang berbeda _tidak akan bisa bertatap muka_ dalam bentuk materi utuhnya secara fisik. Dalam hal ini adalah _tidak bisa_ bertemu dalam _wujud manusia_ dengan _doppelganger-_ nya dalam satu garis dimensi yang sama. Namun demikian ada suatu titik bernama _blank point_ yang perputaran ruang dan waktunya sangat terbatas. Di mana pada _blank point_ tersebut _tidak ada gaya tolak-menolak_ antara dua materi identik yang berlawanan muatan dari dimensi yang berbeda."

"Jadi, kau mengungkapkan bahwa terdapat sebuah tempat yang perputaran ruang dan waktunya sangat terbatas sehingga _memungkinkan_ dua materi identik dari _dimensi yang berbeda_ berada dalam satu garis waktu dan tempat yang sama—dalam bentuk materi utuhnya masing-masing? Misalnya pertemuan antara dua orang manusia identik yang saling bertatap muka di sebuah _blank point_ di mana nilai gaya tolaknya adalah nol?"

" _Precisely._ Bahkan teori ini bisa menjelaskan tentang fenomena _deja vu._ Penjelasannya adalah—dua orang identik dari dimensi yang berbeda dapat _menyamakan frekuensi_ mereka _jika_ secara kebetulan kedua orang ini berkunjung ke _tempat-tempat yang berfrekuensi sama_ dengan tempat-tempat yang _pernah dilalui_ oleh _'kembarannya'_ di dimensi yang berbeda. Bagaimana menurut pendapat anda, Prof?"

"Menurutku itu cukup masuk akal. Dan kurasa aku mulai menyelami jalan pikiranmu, Mr. Min. Sebelumnya tolong koreksi jika aku salah. Berdasarkan penuturan tentang teori kosmik yang kau sampaikan tadi. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa—dua materi yang identik akan selalu memiliki _nilai frekuensi_ yang _sama_ namun memiliki _muatan yang berlainan,_ begitukah?"

" _That's correct,_ Prof! Seluruh koordinat yang ada di seluruh permukaan bumi memiliki frekuensi yang berbeda-beda. Dan apabila _secara kebetulan_ seseorang dari dimensi utama— _sebut saja A_ dari dimensi utama _pergi ke tempat yang frekuensinya sama_ dengan tempat yang ada di dimensi paralel, sedangkan A' (A aksen) dari dimensi pararel _pernah pergi ke tempat itu_ maka frekuensi inti _gelombang otak_ mereka akan _terkoneksi_ satu sama lain dan menimbulkan pengalaman _'seperti merasakan pernah mengalami kejadian sebelumnya'_ yang disebut sebagai _de javu."_

" _That's very interesting, Mr. Min._ Apakah kau telah membuat semacam esai yang telah mencakup esensi dari teori-teorimu itu? Akan sangat membantu untuk mencari sponsor yang akan membiayai penelitianmu apabila kau telah membuat esai sebelumnya."

"Mm, kalau esai jujur saja aku belum membuatnya. Tapi kalau sekadar catatan kerangka konsep atau garis besarnya sudah kurangkum ke dalam beberapa tulisan. Ah, kurasa aku membawa salinannya di tasku. Sebentar Prof, akan kuambil dulu."

Dan Yoongi pun membongkar isi tasnya yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal, _notebook,_ lembaran file, beserta berkas-berkas yang berkaitan dengan penelitiannya mengenai _Teleporting Portal Machine_ yang digagasnya tersebut.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu juga!" sorak Yoongi dengan nada riang. "Ini Prof, masih berupa garis besar teori yang masih mentah dan belum diolah untuk dikembangkan lebih lanjut menjadi sebuah artikel ilmiah," menyodorkan lembaran kertas berlapis map biru kepada Profesornya.

.

 **Yoongi's theory - Teleporting Portal Machine.**

 _Tidak boleh ada dua objek identik yang berada di dalam satu garis dimensi. Apabila si A dari dimensi utama menyeberang ke dimensi paralel sementara A' (A aksen) masih berada di dalam dimensi tersebut—maka A tidak akan termanifestasi dalam wujud materi fisik utuhnya melainkan hanya seberkas cahaya._

 _Keberadaan A di dimensi paralel adalah anomali. Jika A menjadi materi fisik utuh (wujud manusia) di dimensi paralel maka A' (A aksen) otomatis terlempar ke dimensi utama—yang merupakan dimensi asli dari si A tersebut._

 _Hal ini bergantung pada hasil resultan frekuensi yang lebih besar. Apakah frekuensi objek A dengan lokasi tempatnya berada saat ini atau A' (A aksen) dengan lokasi di mana objek yang bersangkutan berada saat itu juga._

 _Ini juga dipengaruhi oleh frekuensi koordinat lokasi di mana tiap-tiap objek berada pada titik tertentu di permukaan bumi di dimensinya masing-masing._

 _Misalkan si A dari dimensi utama berkunjung ke dimensi paralel dengan nilai resultan frekuensi tempat sebesar 150. Sementara A' (A aksen) berada pada sebuah lokasi yang resultan frekuensinya bernilai 100—maka secara otomatis A' (A aksen) yang akan menjadi objek yang terlempar ke dimensi utama. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

 _Jadi, antara dua materi identik—dalam hal ini adalah A dan A' (A aksen)—akan menghasilkan gaya tolak antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Sehingga untuk dapat bertemu dan bertatap muka antara dua materi identik dalam wujud manusianya diperlukan suatu blank point. Di mana dalam koordinat tempat tersebut tidak memiliki gaya tolak sama sekali._

 _Dengan kata lain, nilai resultan frekuensi pada blank point harus nol atau tak terhingga sehingga nilainya bisa diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada._

 _ **Footnote:**_

 _Seluruh koordinat di seluruh permukaan bumi memiliki frekuensi yang berbeda-beda dalam satu dimensi. Namun adakalanya titik-titik itu memiliki frekuensi yang identik dengan titik-titik di bumi yang berada di dalam garis dimensi yang lain._

 **End of Yoongi's theory.**

" _Well,_ Mr. Min, teorimu ini cukup menjelaskan tentang gagasan _Teleporting Portal Machine_ yang akan kau rancang itu. Tapi satu aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Bagaimana cara kita mengetahui suatu koordinat di permukaan bumi memiliki frekuensi yang lebih tinggi daripada frekuensi koordinat yang lain? Apa kau punya contoh kasus yang dapat menjelaskan tentang hal ini?"

"Mm, ini baru hipotesis awalku saja, Prof. Namun masih cukup masuk akal untuk dinalar oleh logika. _Well,_ biasanya tempat-tempat yang ramai akan memiliki frekuensi lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan tempat yang sepi. Misalnya objek A dari dimensi utama terlempar ke dimensi paralel ke dalam sebuah _Mall_ yang ramai—sementara pada waktu yang sama A' (A aksen) tengah berada di dalam kamarnya yang sepi. Hal inilah yang mengakibatkan objek A' (A aksen) tersebut terlempar ke dimensi utama. Pada _tempat_ yang _frekuensinya sama_ dengan _tempatnya semula_ di dimensi paralel."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sependapat dengan teorimu, Mr. Min. Namun aku masih memiliki ganjalan terhadap tempat bernama _blank point_ yang kita bahas tadi. Berdasarkan teori yang kausebutkan di awal, kedua materi identik baik A maupun A' (A aksen) bisa bertatap muka dalam bentuk materi utuh ketika keduanya bertemu di sebuah _blank point_ yaitu tempat di mana nilai resultan frekuensinya nol maupun tak terhingga sehingga kedua objek dapat berada pada tempat dan waktu dalam satu garis dimensi yang sama. Nah, apakah hal ini juga dapat menjelaskan fenomena _doppleganger_ yang kerapkali dianggap sebagai fenomena supranatural—secara ilmiah?"

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Dilempari berbagai pertanyaan yang memaksanya menyambungkan aliran listrik ke seluruh penjuru sel neuron di setiap jalinan otaknya yang berkelok-kelok dengan pola rumit tentu saja membuat kepalanya semakin pening dan isinya serasa tengah mendidih saat ini.

"Ehm! Aku tidak yakin mengenai hipotesisku mengenai fenomena _doppleganger,_ Prof. Tapi—mungkin teori tentang _nilai frekuensi koordinatku_ bisa _sedikit_ menjelaskan tentang hal ini. Mm, pada hakikatnya ketika dua materi identik tengah _berada pada dimensinya masing-masing_ di sebuah koordinat yang secara _kebetulan nilainya sama_ dengan _'kembarannya'_ —terkadang akan menimbulkan suatu visualisasi bagi salah satu objek. Dan..."

"Dan visualisasi tersebut hanya disadari oleh salah satu dari kedua objek. Sehingga _seolah-olah_ objek itu tengah _melihat dirinya sendiri_ dalam kostum dan penampilan yang berbeda. Padahal pada dasarnya keduanya tengah _berada di dimensi_ mereka _masing-masing_ —hanya saja _nilai resultan frekuensi_ kedua objek tersebut _kebetulan sama persis antara satu dengan yang lainnya_ yang menimbulkan _kesan_ bahwa seseorang tengah mengalami pengalaman supranatural. Benar seperti itu?"

"Astaga! Itu persis dengan apa yang baru saja ingin kukatakan, Prof! Apabila _blank point_ merupakan tempat dengan nilai resultan frekuensi nol atau tak terhingga—dapat membuat dua materi identik dari dimensi yang berbeda bertatap muka dalam wujud utuhnya _maka_ tempat di mana resultan frekuensi antara dua objek identik dari dimensi yang berbeda _bernilai sama_ akan menyebabkan keduanya mengalami fenomena _doppelganger._ Sesederhana itu saja!" Yoongi bersorak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sederhana. Itulah gunanya teknologi diciptakan. Baiklah, kembali ke _blank point._ Apakah kau sudah tahu bahwa seluruh koordinat di permukaan bumi _tidak ada_ yang resultan frekuensinya bernilai nol? Hanya ruang hampa saja yang nilai resultan frekuensinya nol. Dan tempat seperti itu tidak ada di mana pun di seluruh permukaan bumi. Kecuali kau membuat sebuah ruangan sebesar lapangan sepakbola hampa udara atau menembus batas atmosfer dan menuju ke ruang angkasa, tentu saja."

"Benar juga ya, Prof? Mana mungkin seseorang harus menjelajah ke ruang angkasa terlebih dulu untuk dapat menyeberang ke dimensi lain menggunakan alat _Teleporting Portal Machine._ Selain merepotkan dan memakan biaya yang begitu besar, juga tidak akan efektif penggunaannya. Karena dalam hal ini diperlukan perhitungan matematis beserta pengaturan koordinat yang ekstrapresisi di luar angkasa supaya menemukan sebuah titik yang tepat untuk memasang alat tersebut itu. Hm, aku tak ada ide lagi, Prof. Maafkan aku," Yoongi menampilkan wajah kusutnya. Menyiratkan keputusasaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah pucat yang kini bersemu kemerahan. Rasa panas menjalari kedua pipinya akibat berpikir terlalu keras.

"Kau melupakan satu hal krusial di sini. Ingat bahwa _blank point_ tidak hanya berlaku untuk lokasi untuk _nilai frekuensi nol_ tapi juga berlaku untuk _nilai frekuensi tak terhingga_ sehingga nilainya bisa diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada, benar?"

Yoongi menganga. Tertawa dalam diam. Dalam kekaguman yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Ya ampun! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya ya? Kenapa aku melupakan hal satu itu ya?" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan aliran dopamin yang menjalari ke seluruh sel-sel tubuh hingga ke ujung jemari kakinya. Membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terperi dalam dirinya.

"Nah, pertanyaannya. Di mana kita dapat menemukan tempat seperti itu di permukaan bumi?" Prof. Richard menatap Yoongi. Membuat senyuman lebar yang terbingkai di wajah sang mahasiswa mendadak lenyap seketika. Mulutnya yang terbuka pun mendadak terkatup. Memasang muka cemberut sebagai gantinya.

"Aku belum menemukannya, Prof. Tapi aku pasti akan segera memikirkan cara agar segera menemukan tempat itu!" kata Yoongi dengan penuh optimisme yang tinggi. Satu hal yang disukai Prof. Richard dari mahasiswanya tersebut. Semangat dan optimisme yang menggebu-gebu.

"Venezuela, daerah sekitar sungai Catatumbo dan danau Maracaibo. Tempat di mana terdapat fenomena berupa sambaran petir abadi yang telah terjadi sejak abad ke-16. Daerah di mana terdapat 3600 sambaran petir yang terjadi dalam satu jam. Satu sambaran petir untuk satu detiknya dan berlangsung selama 300 malam dari 365 hari. Dan kita butuh alat penangkap petir untuk dapat menjinakkan sekaligus memanfaatkan energi listrik dari petir itu sendiri, Mr. Min."

" _Mega-kapasitor,_ Prof? Untuk mengidentifikasi bagaimana perputaran energi listrik yang dihasilkan dari petir abadi tersebut. Kemudian mempelajari prinsip dan cara kerjanya untuk diterapkan ke prototipe _Teleporting Portal Machine_ sehingga bisa dilakukan manipulasi nilai resultan frekuensi tanpa harus repot menuju ke ruang angkasa atau berkunjung ke Catatumbo dan Maracaibo di Venezuela lebih dulu. Begitukah, Prof?"

" _Well, i think you got the point already. Good job_ , Mr. Min! Ah, satu lagi tambahan untukmu. Ini adalah analisis pribadiku mengenai teorimu. Aku berpikir bahwa _setiap_ manusia baik dari dimensi utama maupun paralel memiki _blank point_ yang berbeda-beda antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain, bisa saja antara A dan A' (A aksen) lokasi _blank point_ -nya suatu ketika berada di sebuah kedai teh di dekat kediaman mereka—sementara pada saat yang sama objek B dan B' (B aksen) lokasi _blank point-_ nya ada di sebuah toilet pusat perbelanjaan."

"Uhm, ada kemungkinan besar untuk itu, Prof. Tapi aku masih belum bisa memberikan analogi mengenai gagasan Anda itu, Prof. Maafkan aku, kurasa otakku mulai macet dan tidak mampu bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Aku belum sarapan pagi ini dan berdiskusi dengan Anda benar-benar menguras pikiranku hingga ke inti terdalamnya. Aku akan memikirkan mengenai hal itu setelah makan, aku janji," Yoongi menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Ia memang tampak kelelahan sekaligus kelaparan saat ini.

"Ah, kau belum sarapan ternyata? Jam berapa sekarang? Astaga sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Kita berdiskusi selama tiga jam tanpa terasa. Mm, kalau begitu ikutlah denganku untuk _have a brunch._ Lagi pula ini sudah mendekati jam dua belas. Mendekati waktu makan siang. Kau pasti sangat lapar sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati, Prof. Kurasa aku juga takkan mampu menolak tawaran dari Anda," Yoongi terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Sementara Prof. Richard hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai respon.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang, Mr. Min."

"Siap Profesor!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI PARALEL**

 **(Seoul, South Korea—08:15 AM)**

Jimin merasakan hantaman palu godam yang begitu kuat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tidak—dia tidak sedang mengalami kekerasan fisik. Hanya saja kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan berat. Bahkan untuk sekadar membuka kelopak matanya pun menjadi tugas yang begitu sulit baginya.

Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan, Jimin berusaha membuka belahan kelopak matanya. Visinya masih buram dan pemandangan yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya tidak terlalu jelas. Semuanya masih tampak samar dan ia masih kesulitan memfokuskan pandangannya.

Lamat-lamat akhirnya Jimin dapat menangkap suasana yang begitu asing di matanya. Tempatnya berada saat ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Semua yang berada dalam jangkauan indera penglihatannya hanyalah warna putih yang menghiasi seluruh perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jimin?!" sebuah pekikan lega menyambangi gendang telinganya. "Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Terima kasih Tuhan," sosok itu menggapai salah satu tangan Jimin yang bebas dari selang infus untuk digenggam.

Benar sekali. Lokasi Jimin berada saat ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit.

Jimin menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya itu lamat-lamat. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan orang ini. Namun rasanya sangat aneh dan cukup sulit untuk dinalar. Mengapa orang ini menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi?

"Jungkook..," dengan suara lemah, Jimin berucap.

"Iya sayang, ini aku Jungkook, suamimu," Jungkook mengecupi punggung tangan Jimin yang berada dalam genggaman telapak tangan besarnya.

"Su-suamiku?" Jimin menatap Jungkook heran. Beberapa kerutan tampak muncul di dahinya. Meskipun pandangan matanya masih tampak lemah namun tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutan yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya sayang, aku Jeon Jungkook suamimu," Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan manik yang berbinar-binar.

"Kapan kita menikah? Bukankah baru kemarin malam kita menandatangi surat perjanjian yang kaubawa itu?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat Jungkook langsung tercengang dibuatnya.

"Hah? Surat perjanjian?"

Jungkook terpaku. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas kali ini. Ia bingung, takut, dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jungkook benar-benar khawatir apabila Jimin mengalami hilang ingatan atau semacamnya.

 _Cklek_

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, pintu ruangan tempat rawat inap Jimin mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya beserta balita mungil di dalam gendongannya. Di belakangnya seorang lelaki paruh baya tampak mengikuti langkah wanita itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu adalah suami dari sang wanita.

"Ya, Tuhan! Jiminnie!? kau sudah sadar, sayang? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau bangun nak!" wanita paruh baya itu menampakkan air muka yang begitu cerah. Dibimbingnya balita dalam gendongannya mendekat kepada Jimin. "Nah, karena sekarang Eomma Jungmin sudah bangun. Ayo sekarang Jungmin sapa Eomma lebih dulu!"

"Celamat pagi, Eomma!" balita di gendongan wanita paruh baya itu menyapa Jimin.

"Ss-siapa yang kaupanggil Eomma, adik manis?" Jimin menatap balita kecil itu dengan tatapan nanar. Belum habis keterkejutan akibat mendapati seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai suaminya, tiba-tiba seorang balita mungil nan lucu datang menyapanya dengan sebutan Eomma.

Lelucon macam apa ini? Batin Jimin bertanya.

Jimin menatap kalender yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruangan itu. Tidak mungkin ia sedang dikerjai dengan dalih _April Mop_ karena sekarang adalah bulan Oktober. Seharusnya bulan ini adalah bulan perayaan _Halloween_ dan bukan _April Mop._

"E-eomma? Bagaimana bisa? A-aku hanya anak SMA tahun terakhir yang bahkan tidak punya pacar," seloroh Jimin dengan tergagap-gagap. Membuat ketiga orang dewasa selain Jimin di ruangan itu menampakkan keterkejutan pada air muka mereka masing-masing. Ketiganya bahkan saling mencuri pandang antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Mulai menciptakan berbagai spekulasi yang beputar di dalam otak ketiganya.

Jimin bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak memilki gambaran atau petunjuk sedikit pun yang bisa membantunya mendapat pencerahan mengenai drama apa yang tengah dilakoninya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rasanya baru kemarin malam ia menandatangani surat perjanjian pernikahan dengan Jungkook, tahu-tahu sesosok balita mungil sudah main _brojol_ saja. Memangnya mengandung dan melahirkan itu bisa dilakukan dalam waktu sekejap malam?

Apa mungkin Jungkook hanya sedang menjebaknya agar ia tetap berada dalam pengawasan dan penguasaan diva narsis tersebut? Atau mungkin Jimin tengah bermimpi yang terlalu nyata rasanya sehingga ia tak kuasa bangun dari tidurnya sehingga membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa begitu pening?

Bermacam-macam spekulasi bermunculan dan berputar-putar secara acak di kepala Jimin. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama ia bisa gila karena terlalu banyak menerka-nerka.

Bagaimana mungkin kehidupannya tiba-tiba berubah dalam semalam?

Memangnya ini negeri dongeng?

 _Jimin bukan Chimderella bukan?_

Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya masih betah geming. Sekadar saling melempar tatapan terhadap satu sama lainnya. Ketiganya berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah berlangsung saat ini. Ada yang salah dengan seorang Jeon Jimin. Lagi pula Jimin yang sekarang tampak jauh lebih ramah dan sopan dibandingkan sebelum kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jimin mengalami kecelakaan ketika tengah bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung. Pada awalnya keduanya tengah menjalani treatment pengecatan rambut di sebuah stand hairdo and stylist ternama di pusat kota Seoul. Namun karena keasyikan berbelanja, mereka baru bisa melakukan hair-dying ketika hari menjelang petang._

 _Jimin yang sudah selesai di-treatment memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu sejenak untuk mampir ke toko pastry. Sebagai oleh-oleh yang bisa dibawanya pulang ke apartemen. Bukan dengan maksud untuk membelikan Jungmin. Hanya untuk sekadar mengisi lemari pendingin tiga pintu yang ada di apartemennya saja._

 _Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu Taehyung di dalam mobil ketika ia telah selesai berbelanja kue. Di dalam mobil jauh lebih baik daripada harus menanti di ruang tunggu salon dan harus melayani berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu; terang saja Jimin adalah selebritas papan atas Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun saat ini_ _. Sehingga ia akhirnya lebih memilih duduk diam di dalam mobil sambil mendengarkan musik._

 _Lagi pula cuaca malam itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tepat ketika Jimin selesai membeli kue, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deraian yang begitu deras. Diiringi oleh sambaran halilintar dengan gelegar yang teramat dahsyat dan didahului oleh retakan cahaya yang membelah angkasa._

 _Namun karena yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang setelah menunggu selama satu jam lamanya. Akhirnya Jimin pun memilih keluar mobil untuk kembali ke dalam bangunan tiga lantai itu. Sayangnya jarak antara parkiran mobilnya dengan gedung itu ternyata cukup jauh sehingga Jimin harus berlari menembus derasnya hujan sembari menutupi rambut barunya kini berwarna segelap aspal._

 _BLARRRRR!_

" _AAARRGGGHHHHH...!"_

 _Jimin tersambar petir dalam perjalanannya dari parkiran menuju ke gedung salon tempat Taehyung melakukan treatment. Ia ditemukan pingsan oleh orang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar parkiran. Kebetulan sekali Taehyung juga baru saja keluar dari pintu utama salon. Ia mendekati kerumunan cukup ramai dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini. Dan panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini sungguh di luar ekspektasinya sama sekali._

" _ASTAGA! JIMIN!"_

 _Taehyung memekik tatkala mendapati sosok sahabatnya terkapar lemah tak berdaya di atas aspal basah. Surainya yang basah akibat air hujan bahkan tampak begitu mencolok dengan warna sepekat darah._

 **.**

 **.**

"Jiminnie, ini Jungmin. Anakmu dengan Jungkook. Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa dengan anak kandungmu sendiri, sayang?" wanita paruh baya yang alih-alih diketahui sebagai ibu Jungkook berujar sambil tersenyum. Cantik. Parasnya begitu mirip dengan Jungkook.

"A-apa!? Anakku dengan Jungkook? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Jungkook?" dengan polosnya Jimin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Membentuk gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya ketika menyebutkan kata 'itu'.

Semua orang selain Jimin, lagi-lagi hanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus geli. Antara prihatin dan ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Jimin. Ayah Jungkook bahkan berulang kali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Canggung akibat mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos yang diutarakan menantunya terhadap mereka bertiga.

"Ehm!" Jungkook berdehem sebelum lanjut berbicara, "Tentu saja, Jiminnie. Kita adalah pasangan menikah. Adalah hal yang wajar apabila sepasang suami istri melakukan 'itu' _,_ bukan? Dan hasilnya, ehm—ya Jungmin ini," jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

Jimin melongo sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Apa aku juga yang mengandung dan melahirkan Jungmin?" takut-takut Jimin bertanya. Tanpa sadar ia tengah mengelus perutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari selang infus.

"Iya Jiminnie, kaulah yang mengandung dan melahirkannya," Jungkook menjawab. Diambilnya ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya untuk disodorkannya kepada Jimin, "Nah, lihat ini. Ini adalah foto-fotomu ketika mengandung Jungmin."

Jimin menatap ponsel Jungkook lekat-lekat. Di layar ponsel itu terpampang potret dirinya dengan perut agak buncit, mengenakan _sweatshirt_ rajutan berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang longgar. Foto itu diambil _candid,_ saat Jimin sedang membaca buku di sofa.

"Ini ada lagi Jiminnie, ketika kau akan dioperasi. Beberapa saat sebelum melahirkan Jungmin," Jungkook menunjukkan fotonya yang lain kepada istrinya tersebut.

Sebuah foto seorang pasien yang diyakininya adalah potret dirinya sendiri dengan perut yang sudah benar-benar bulat sempurna—tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang ruang operasi. Tepat sebelum ia melakukan operasi _c-section._

Jimin menyerahkan ponsel dalam genggamannya kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. Sebagai gantinya ia menatap Jungmin. Jeon Jungmin yang dikatakan sebagai anaknya dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Bocah kecil itu memiliki tekstur wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Jungkook. Hanya kulit seputih mochi dan alis hitamnya saja yang mirip dengan Jimin.

"J-Jungmin..." Jimin hendak berkata-kata namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Jungmin, sini sama Eomma," akhirnya Jimin dapat bersuara dengan lancar. Menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut putra kecilnya yang manis.

Jungkook tampak terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jeon Jimin yang notebene selalu menolak keberadaan Jungmin tiba-tiba saja berubah begitu keibuan dan bersikap lembut terhadap sang putra. Apakah Jimin benar-benar mengalami amnesia? Jungkook mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jimin memeluk Jungmin dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Dielusnya surai kelam selembut sutra sang putra sembari mengecupi pucuk kepala anaknya tersebut.

Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hati Jungkook terenyuh seketika. Setelah sekian lama ia berdoa, akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkannya juga. Istri cantiknya itu tampaknya sudah bisa membuka hati dan menerima Jungmin yang notabene putra kandungnya sendiri. Dan Jungkook sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.

' _Kalau Jimin benar-benar amnesia, aku berherap dia takkan pernah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali asalkan Jimin bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang menyayangi Jungmin seperti sekarang ini,'_ batin Jungkook.

" _Aigoo!_ Tak kusangka aku telah melahirkan anak semanis dan setampan ini. _Daebakk!_ Mimpiku langsung menjadi nyata hanya dalam sekejap mata. Terima kasih banyak Tuhan. Kau mengabulkan doaku dalam waktu yang begitu singkat dan tak terduga sama sekali," seloroh Jimin dengan nada riang.

Kali ini Jungkook tidak terkejut lagi dengan segala racauan tidak masuk akal dari Jimin. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum lembut menyaksikan interaksi ibu dan anak di hadapannya yang membuat buliran sebening kristal terbentuk di masing-masing pangkal manik kelamnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Huweee... Eommaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Jungmin menangis.

"Eh? Jungmin kenapa menangis?" Jimin membelai kedua pipi lelaki kecilnya itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jumin _hiks_ kangen cama Eomma. Eomma _hiks_ jangan pelgi cinggalkan _hiks_ Jumin lagi ya?" kata Jungmin di antara isak tangisnya.

"Astaga, Jungmin sayang. Kau ini bicara apa, nak? Tentu saja Eomma takkan pernah meninggalkan anak kesayangan Eomma yang begitu manis dan imut ini. Jangan menangis lagi ya sayang? Sini cium pipi Eomma dulu," menyodorkan salah satu pipinya untuk dikecup oleh anaknya.

" _Chu~_ Eomma cancik! _Chu~_ Jumin cuka cama Eomma! _Chu~_ Jumin cayang cama Eomma!" Jungmin mengecupi pipi Jimin sambil terus memuji Jimin dan mengatakan kata-kata sayangnya.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Jungmin-ah. Eomma juga sayaaaang sekali sama Jungmin. Nanti kalau kita sudah pulang, Eomma akan memasakkan makanan yang super enak untuk Jungmin di rumah."

 _Cup!_

Dan Jungkook pun ikut mengejutkan Jimin dengan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Eomma Jungmin tersebut. Kedua pipi tembam Jimin pun merona seketika. Malu sekaligus tersipu akan tindakan Jungkook yang begitu tiba-tiba terhadapnya.

 _Cup!_

Kali ini giliran bibir penuh kemerahannya yang dikecup oleh Jungkook. Membuat Jimin seketika membolakan kedua manik cemerlangnya lebar-lebar. Tidak habis pikir dan tidak terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya kalau ia akan diberi dua buah kecupan di dahi dan di bibir oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook.

' _Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, aku rela tak pernah bangun selamanya jika semua ini benar-benar terasa nyata,'_ batin Jimin. Jantungnya bertalu-talu tidak keruan dan percikan sensasi kebahagiaan menjalari ke seluruh pusat syarafnya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini.

Sementara si pelaku pengecupan yang mendapati istrinya tengah tersipu malu pun hanya tersenyum lucu sembari menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang tampak begitu imut di mata Jimin.

' _Jimin, teruslah menjadi Jimin yang seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan juga Jungmin,'_ seru Jungkook dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NONEDIT**

 **(Maafkan saya)**

 **Minggu, 16 Oktober 2016**

 **10:20 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Adakah yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereview fiksi gaje ini?**

 **Rekomendasi FF Kookmin baruku: BLOOD SWEAT and TEARS**

 **(Cuma fantasy dan anti mikir. Ringan! Dijamin!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **JH-Daughter atau TGughter** yang selalu setia menantikan fiksi ini. Aku menyayangimu wahai cucuku tersayang ^^ maaf karena updatenya sangat lama seperti ribuan tahun telah berlalu begitu saja. Kasih peluk dan cium untukmu.

 **ChiminChim** yang selalu memberikan support dan review panjang yang bikin aku bahagia setengah hidup. Kata-katamu benar-benar antimainstream, kece parah, cetar membahana, dan lucu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Saranghae! Bbuing bbuing! ^^

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** yang sudah menyempatkan review dan memberi semangat ^^ love you.

 **minsoo. Kim** yang selalu penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya dan selalu terdistraksi dengan teori-teori yang tersaji di fanfiksi ini. Aku menyayangimu ^^

 **monniemonnie** yang sudah menyempatkan review dan memberi semangat ^^ love you.

 **Allsoo** the legend yang selalu review di awal-awal dan kasih review membangun yang kadang bikin aku ketawa ngakak karena dia ikut curhat hahaha. Aku sangat menghargai dan menyukai seluruh review darimu. Saranghae! Bbuing bbuing! ^^

 **Jungienuna** maafkan aku karena gak bisa kasih NC di chapter ini. Mungkin di akhir cerita ya? Makasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^ love you!

 **Hobie** yang sudah menyempatkan review dan memberi semangat ^^ love you.

 **Scarlet** yang sudah menyempatkan review dan memberi semangat ^^ love you.

 **Me** yang sudah review dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Maaf ini pendek Kookmin moment-nya. Tapi yang penting mereka udah ketukar kan? Hehehe. Gomawo dan thank you ^^

 **Heyoyo** yang sudah review dan kasih tanggapan tentang fiksi ini. Terima kasih dan saranghae ^^

 **Whaleme160700** yang udah kayak udara di sekitarku. Dia ada di mana-mana. Di seluruh fanfiksi yang aku tulis. Aku gak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan penghargaanku terhadapmu. Kamu benar-benar membuatku bahagia dan semangat wahai dedek Whalien plus Me. Btw, aku juga whalien kok ^^ I LOVE YOU!

 **Nananchiminkook** yang sudah review dan kasih tanggapan tentang fiksi ini. Terima kasih dan love you bae ^^

 **HanataSha** yang tadinya penname-nya **beruang** ya? Atas reviewnya yang membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Makasih banyak ya? Berkat kamu aku jadi semangat nulis lagi. Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranmu. Saranghae and Gomawo ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku dengan chapter 4 yang jelek ini ^^ yang penting update kan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLER SEULEMENT**

 **(Sekali Jalan)**

 **Title:**

ALLER SEULEMENT

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All Bangtan Boys Member

Main: KOOKMIN

Supporting: NamJin, YoonMin, J-Hope

 **Genre:**

Drama, Fantasy

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, M-Preg, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on your own consent! Thank you~**

 **.**

 **Aller Seulement©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI PARAREL**

 **(Seoul, South Korea—Apartemen Kookmin, dinner time)**

Jungkook heran, lebih tepatnya ia keheranan.

Tepat di hadapannya saat ini tersajilah sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali asing dan tak pernah terbayangkan di dalam hidupnya sebelumnya. Ini tentang Jeon Jimin, sang istri yang telah ia nikahi selama lima tahun. Ibu dari si kecil Jeon Jungmin, buah cinta keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jimin yang biasanya masa bodoh, jutek, dan cuek terhadap Jungmin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu lembut, perhatian, dan penuh kasih sayang. Padahal selama tiga tahun sejak Jungmin dilahirkan ke dunia, Jungkooklah yang merawat dan membesarkannya. Jimin tidak ada andil kecuali dalam hal mengandung dan melahirkannya saja. Namun panorama yang tengah Jungkook nikmati saat ini mengatakan sebaliknya.

Sang istri kini tengah menyuapi putra kecil mereka dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran. Wajahnya tampak begitu teduh dan sorot matanya memancarkan aura keibuan yang begitu menyejukkan dipandang mata.

Jungkook memutar kembali kilasan memori hari pertama ketika Jimin baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit pasca insiden tersambar petir. Memori yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa Jiminnya telah bertukar jiwa dengan sesosok malaikat. Bukan sekadar istri seorang Jeon Jungkook maupun ibu dari Jeon Jungmin.

.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Sehari setelah kepulangan Jimin dari RS**_

" _Jimin ini kamarmu. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur," Jungkook bersiap untuk membopong Jungmin keluar kamar tersebut ketika suara Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Kalian mau ke mana? Tidak mau tidur bersamaku?" didera rasa heran, Jimin bertanya._

" _Mm, aku tidur berdua bersama Jungmin...di kamar sebelah," lirih Jungkook._

" _Kenapa kalian tidak tidur di sini saja? Bukankah aku ini istrimu?" ucap Jimin dengan polosnya._

 _Skakmat. Jungkook mencoba bersuara tapi gagal. "Ehm, itu.." menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jungkook bahkan lupa caranya berkata-kata._

" _Tidurlah di sini bersamaku dengan Jungmin juga," pinta Jimin dengan tatapan teduh yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya takkan mampu menghalau pesona kecantikannya._

" _Ta-tapi—nanti Jungmin mengompol dan kau..." ucapan Jungkook terhenti oleh Jimin._

" _Jungmin masih balita, wajar kalau dia masih mengompol. Tidak apa-apa Jungkookie. Kita bisa pakai celemek bayi kalau Jungmin tidak nyaman memakai popok bukan?" Jimin tersenyum sangat manis. Kedua belah manik lancipnya membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu menawan._

" _Sini Jungmin, tidur sama Eomma," memeluk Jungmin dan menyesap aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. "Mm, Jungmin harum sekali. Eomma suka wangi tubuh Jungmin," kali ini mengelus surai kelam sehalus sutra milik sang putra._

" _Eomma cuka wangi Jumin?" Jungmin bertanya dengan obsidian kelam yang mengerjap berulang. Imut sekali._

" _Sangat suka! Jungmin pakai shampo aroma apel hijau ya?" Jimin bertanya dengan semangat._

" _Ne! Jumin cuka aloma apel hijau. Jumin cuka cekali cama buah apel hijau!" Jungmin memekik kegirangan di pelukan Jimin, sang ibu._

" _Wah, manisnya putra eomma yang satu ini. Kalau begitu besok akan eomma buatkan kue apel spesial untuk jagoan kecil eomma yang tampan ini."_

" _Benalkah Eomma? Yay! Yay! Yay! Jumin cayang Eomma cup. Eomma cancik cup. Eomma yang telbaik!" Jungmin mengecupi pipi seputih mochi milik sang ibu dengan ekspresi ceria yang begitu kentara._

 _Sementara Jungkook yang tengah berdiri menyaksikan interaksi antara ibu dan anak di depannya ini tanpa sadar telah menitikkan air mata haru karena begitu bahagia melihat dua orang yang paling dicintai dalam hidupnya dapat saling menyayangi satu sama lain seperti saat ini._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

Jungkook masih setia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jimin. Bagaimana cara Jimin menyodorkan sendok kecil itu ke mulut Jungmin yang juga mungil. Bagaimana cara Jimin mengelap noda sisa makanan yang berbelepotan di sekitar bibir kecil Jungmin.

Bagaimana cara Jimin tersenyum dan memuji putra mereka dengan sebuatan 'anak pintar' tiap kali sang putra menelan habis makanannya dan semua perlakuan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang ditujukan kepada putra semata wayang mereka benar-benar membuat Jungkook mematung di tempatnya. Kagum sekaligus haru.

Semua ini terlalu indah untuk sekadar dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Karena menurut Jungkook, hal ini adalah momentum langka yang tak ternilai harganya. Baginya, melihat Jimin mau menyayangi dan memperhatikan putra mereka adalah sebuah anugrah sekaligus kejaiban yang tidak pernah Jungkook bayangkan akan menjadi nyata dalam waktu secepat ini.

Jungkook ingin menangis. Kedua marbel bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sebentar lagi pasti tumpah jika ia tidak segera menyeka pelupuk matanya dengan dalih kelilipan debu. Jungkook mengingat-ingat lagi peristiwa apa saja yang membuatnya melankolis seperti saat ini.

Ini adalah hari kelima setelah kepulangan Jimin dari rumah sakit. Jimin sudah pulih, setidaknya begitulah yang Jimin katakan kepadanya. Lagi pula Jungkook takkan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana istri manisnya tersebut merengek—sedikit memaksanya untuk mengambil alih tugasnya dan Seokjin dalam merawat Jungmin selama sehari penuh.

.

" _Aku saja yang memandikan Jungmin. Kau lebih baik mandi dan bersiaplah untuk berangkat ke kantor..."_

" _Biarkan aku yang memasak sarapan. Kau pasti kerepotan selama ini ketika aku berada di rumah sakit..."_

" _Kemari, biar kupasangkan dasi untukmu. Nah selesai! Kau sangat tampan suamiku!"_

" _Aku akan ikut Seokjin hyung mengantar dan menunggui Jungmin di playgroup..."_

" _Tenang saja, aku sudah sehat Jungkookie. Kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan begitu..."_

" _Oh, kau pulang cepat? Ini baru jam dua siang..."_

 _Jungkook yang tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena perubahan sifat Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang cepat ke apartemennya. Khawatir kalau-kalau ia hanya bermimpi bahwa sosok malaikat yang menjelma menjadi Jimin tidaklah nyata. Akhirnya, sang CEO sebuah agensi hiburan ternama di Korea Selatan itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang jauh lebih awal dari jam kerja normalnya untuk mengecek situasi dan kondisi di rumahnya._

 _Dan sesampainya Jungkook di depan pintu apartemen mewahnya, ia disambut oleh istrinya yang manis beserta sang putra yang berada di dalam gendongannya—yang bersorak riang ketika sang ayah pulang lebih cepat dan berceloteh tentang kegiatannya seharian ini bersama sang ibu._

" _Appa! Hali ini Eomma ikut Jumin ke cekolah. Eomma membuackan Jumin bekal makan ciang. Jumin cuka bentco buacan Eomma. Gambalnya ailonmen (Iron Man). Jumin cangat cuka!"_

" _Appa, secelah pulang cekolah Eomma membuackan Jumin kue apel! Lasanya enyak! Appa halus coba!"_

" _Appa! Nanti cole, Appa caja yang memacak makan mayam ya? Tadi ciang Eomma biyang ingin mencicipi macakan Appa. Tapi ini lahasia, jangan campai Eomma cahu ya?"_

" _Appa macak cup ayam jahe caja ya? Jumin paling cuka icu. Eomma pasci juja akan cuka!"_

.

"Kook.. Jungkook?!" suara Jimin beserta lambaian jemari mungil di depan wajah Jungkook sukses membuyarkan lamunan appa dari Jeon Jungmin tersebut.

"Eh? Iya? Kenapa? Apanya yang kurang garam?" Jungkook tampak linglung dan hal itu membuat Jimin tertawa renyah. _'Cantik sekali,'_ Jungkook membatin.

"Hahahaha! Kau sedang melamunkan apa? Serius sekali sepertinya," goda Jimin masih dengan senyumannya yang begitu memikat. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau sup ayam jahe buatanmu adalah yang paling enak di dunia! Hmm, bahkan kurasa sup ayam jahe buatan Eomma-ku pun kalah."

Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Dengan hati-hati ia berucap lirih, "Eomma?" namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jimin. Jungkook tentu saja _tidak mungkin_ tidak tahu bahwa selama hidupnya Jimin tidak pernah diasuh oleh eomma kandungnya kecuali dua tahun pertama kehidupannya di dunia. Jimin mulai berhalusinasi, Jungkook berasumsi.

"Mm hm, bagiku—masakan Eomma adalah yang terbaik di dunia. Tapi soal cita rasa—sup ayam jahe buatanmu entah mengapa rasanya lebih enak hahaha," tawa Jimin seolah tanpa beban ketika menceritakan tentang eommanya. Padahal topik tentang sang eomma adalah topik sensitif yang paling Jimin hindari selama ini.

'Apa jangan-jangan, Jimin memiliki seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai eomma?' lagi-lagi Jungkook menerka-nerka.

Jungkook yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan fokusnya terpaku pada sang putra yang tengah berada di atas pangkuan Jimin. Masih asik dengan botol susunya yang isinya hampir habis.

Tampaknya Jungmin sebentar lagi akan terlelap karena kelopak matanya mulai naik-turun dengan gerakan lambat.

"Uhm Jimin, sepertinya Jungmin sudah mengantuk..." suara Jungkook berhasil mendistraksi Jimin dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada buah hati mereka.

"Oh, benarkah? Ya ampun! Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke kamar dan menemaninya tidur," beranjak dari kursinya dan membopong Jungmin dengan hati-hati. "Mm.. piringnya..." memandang piring kotor yang berserakan di meja makan.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya," jawab Jungkook cepat. Melihat wajah Jimin yang tampak merasa bersalah, Jungkook pun menambahkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau temani Jungmin saja," lalu tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Jimin.

"A-aku.. i-itu.. b-baiklah.." tergagap dan merona parah. Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _'Sial, kenapa dia tampan sekali jika tersenyum begitu. Dan kenapa aku harus tergagap juga?'_ kemudian cepat-cepat berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum Jungkook menyadari bahwa rona merah telah menjalar di kedua pipi seputih mochi miliknya tersebut. Malu, begitu kata Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **(Seoul, South Korea—RS - Kamar Rawat Inap Jimin)**

"Ahjumma, Anda siapa?" Jimin merasa asing terhadap sosok asing yang bersorak paling keras ketika dirinya baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Astaga Jimin!? Kau lupa pada Eommamu sendiri?" sosok wanita asing tersebut memekik tidak percaya.

"Eo-eomma?!" kepala Jimin terasa pening. Ia yakin kalau ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari mimpinya. Bagaimana mungkin Eomma yang telah meninggalkannya sejak usia dua tahun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan terkejut bukan main seolah beliaulah yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya selama ini.

"Iya, ini Eomma sayang. Kau tak lupa pada Eomma kan sayang?" wanita asing itu bertanya lagi.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja.." lirih Jimin lagi. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa semua ini nyata. Dicubitnya kulit punggung tangannya keras-keras untuk mengecek apakah dirinya tengah bermimpi dan, "Ouch!" Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Ini bukan mimpi.

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ayah Jimin memeluk sang putra dengan dekapan yang cukup erat. Membuat tubuh Jimin menegang seketika karena begitu terkejut dengan aksi 'tidak biasa' dari sang ayah yang selama ini terkenal dingin dan kejam di matanya.

"Ke-kenapa A-aboji memelukku?" Jimin meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat ayahnya dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Appa dengan sebutan formal seperti itu Jiminnie? Appa selalu memelukmu setiap pagi sebelum kau berangkat ke sekolah. Apa kau sudah tidak suka lagi dipeluk oleh Appa?"

"Hah?! Apa lagi ini? Tidak masuk akal. Arrggghhh!" Jimin mengusak rambut saking frustrasinya.

Jimin ingin menangis. Mengapa semuanya terasa aneh dan berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan 'normalnya' yang biasanya. Di mana Jungkook? Jungmin? Seokjin? Taehyung?

Omong-omong soal Taehyung, obsidian kelam Jimin mulai berbinar-binar begitu menangkap sosok sahabat dekatnya di ruangan tersebut. Setidaknya orang ini adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi Jimin untuk menjelaskan situasi aneh yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

"Taehyung-ah, cepat katakan padaku kalau semua ini hanya sandiwara. Iya kan? Katakan padaku bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon _thanksgiving_."

"Kau ini bicara apa Chim? Masa kau lupa kalau bibi Park itu Eomma kandungmu? Astaga, tega sekali kau ini! Kau mau jadi anak durhaka?!" Taehyung malah mengomelinya. Benar-benar di luar ekspekstasi Jimin.

"Ta-tapi.. Ba-bagaimana bisa? Dan—di mana Jungkook? Jungmin? Kenapa dia tidak datang kemari?" Jimin memberondong Taehyung dengan pertanyaan seputar Jungkook yang hanya direspon dengan sebuah kernyitan bingung dari Taehyung.

"Astaga Park Jimin!? Aku tidak tahu kalau tersambar petir bisa membuatmu berdelusi parah seperti ini," menampakkan wajah prihatin sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Diva gila itu mana mungkin datang menjengukmu. Kau sekarat pun dia sepertinya takkan peduli. Omong-omong Jungmin itu siapa? Gebetan barumu?"

"Hah?! Kau serius?! Akan kuceraikan Jungkook kalau sampai ia tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jungmin itu—erm, anakku dan... Jungkook?" mengecilkan volume suara di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sayang, kau pasti berhalusinasi. Kau ini masih tujuh belas tahun nak. Enam bulan lagi kau akan ujian akhir dan kau belum menikah apalagi punya anak," jelas Eomma Jimin menerangkan.

"APA?! Kalian tidak sedang bercanda kan? Tujuh belas tahun? Aku belum menikah dengan Jeon sialan itu?" lagi-lagi banyak bertanya karena rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Belum sayang. Kau memang terikat perjanjian untuk menikah kontrak dengan Jungkook—tapi itu masih dua setengah tahun lagi," kali ini sang Appa yang memberikan jawaban.

"Jimin sayang, apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah dengan Jungkook? Sampai-sampai kau berfantasi telah memiliki anak dari Jungkook?" tatapan memelas dari sang Eomma menambah kesan yang tercetak jelas pada paras manis Jimin tampak semakin memprihatinkan.

"Chim, aku tahu kau itu cinta setengah mati pada Jeon tengik sialan itu. Tapi kalau berdelusi sampai punya anak seperti ini kurasa kau sudah tidak waras Chim. Kau pasti sudah gila!" kata-kata tajam Taehyung membuat Jimin mendadak menekuk wajahnya.

' _Sialan Taehyung. Seenaknya saja mengataiku tidak waras. Tidak berkaca ya? Masa gila teriak gila?'_ batin Jimin.

"Berdelusi? Kalian semua bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Sejujurnya Jimin sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 _Sebuah anomali_.

Ayolah, ia telah berusia dua puluh tiga dan ia pun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak cepat tanggap terhadap keadaan di sekitarnya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Tidak ada Jungkook dan Jungmin namun ada Eomma dan Appanya. Benar-benar aneh.

Jimin bahkan telah berspekulasi macam-macam mengenai hal-hal supranatural yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya. Namun untuk saat ini, ia perlu mengumpulkan berbagai informasi terlebih dulu untuk dapat mengambil kesimpulan akan hipotesis yang ia kembangkan di dalam serabut kelabu yang menghuni isi kepalanya.

"Jadi, aku dan Jungkook? Kami..." belum sempat melanjutkan, sang appa lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Mm, begini Jimin-ah. Cintamu kepada pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu—bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sayang sekali," appa Jimin menepuk pundak putranya pelan. Berusaha menyampaikan ekspresi keprihatinannya terhadap sang putra.

Jimin melongo, antara ingin tertawa atau menangis. _'Bertepuk sebelah tangan katanya? Aku pasti sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir,'_ batinnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus terlibat perjanjian pernikahan dengan si Jeon itu?"

"Itu karena kau mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Kau ingat tentang kutukan keluarga Jeon? Mereka bilang—keluarga Jeon yang lahir di bulan September harus menikahi orang yang pertama kali mencium bibirnya. Kalau tidak, maka dia akan mati muda. Usianya tidak akan mencapai dua puluh tahun," celoteh sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumah Jimin tersebut. Berusaha menjelaskan duduk perkaranya agar Jimin setidaknya ada gambaran.

" _What?!_ Lelucon macam apa itu? Kutukan? Era global seperti ini masih ada yang percaya takhayul seperti itu? Yang benar saja!" menghela napas sejenak, "Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mencium Jeon sialan itu? Cih, mana sudi! Lebih baik aku mencium kambing daripada harus mencium lelaki sakit jiwa macam Jeon Jungkook!"

Setelah mendengar penuturan Jimin barusan, mendadak ketiga orang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu diam dan saling berpandangan. Taehyung bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya jika appa Jimin tidak segera mengatupkannya.

Kaget bukan main.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Jimin yang begitu memuja Jeon Jungkook selama bertahun-tahun berbalik membencinya dalam hitungan jam saja? Benar-benar di luar nalar.

"Mm, Taehyung-ah? Bisakah kau panggilkan dokter? Sepertinya Jimin perlu diperiksa," pinta appa Jimin.

Tanpa babibu lagi Taehyung pun segera melesat keluar tanpa sempat merespon. Segala macam pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Semua ini tentu saja tentang Jimin. Taehyung takut kalau-kalau Jimin menderita gangguan jiwa atau otaknya geser akibat tersambar petir tiga hari yang lalu.

' _Andwae! Jimin tidak boleh jadi gila. Biar aku saja yang gila. Kalau Jimin gila, itu artinya aku harus jadi waras. Dan aku tak mau menjadi waras!'_ Taehyung bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri di tengah perjalanannya mencari dokter yang menangani Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI PARALEL**

 **Washington DC, AS (Apartemen Yoongi—08.15 PM)**

Yoongi tengah berbaring di atas permadani beludrunya yang lembut sembari memandangi langit-langit apartemennya yang berwarna putih polos. Kebetulan ia tidak ada jadwal lembur sehingga bisa pulang ke apartemennya dengan nyaman tanpa tanggungan pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan.

Menerawang ke atas, ia mulai melakukan kilas balik ke tahun-tahun di mana ia masih menikmati kebahagiaan bersama kekasih mungilnya yang bernama Park Jimin. Ia ingat betul momentum ketika keduanya saling menyemangati satu sama lain untuk meraih impian terbesar masing-masing yang ingin dicapai.

Bagaimana mereka berdua saling mengasihi satu sama lain, bagaimana Yoongi yang biasanya cuek bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang super perhatian jika itu tentang Jimin. Dan bagaimana keduanya berusaha bertahan menyembunyikan jalinan cinta mereka yang ditentang keras oleh ayah Jimin.

Samar-samar, kilas balik memori tentang kekasihnya yang manis itu pun mulai bermunculan satu per satu tatkala ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Hyung! Aku telah menemui pemuda Jeon itu. Ternyata dia baik. Dia mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku dan juga menolak perjodohan itu. Aku akan menemuinya tiga hari lagi untuk mengajaknya menghadap aboji agar beliau mau membatalkan pernikahan kami."_

Yoongi tersenyum simpul mengingat kegigihan Jimin dalam memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Bahkan ketika dirinya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa pada masa itu. Masa-masa dirinya tidak lain hanyalah seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua Universitas Harvard yang bertahan hidup hanya dengan beasiswa dan kerja paruh waktu di negeri Paman Sam.

" _Hyung.. hiks.. Aku gagal. Aku mengecewakanmu. Jeon Jungkook ternyata tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Dia.. dia.. menipuku, hyung. Hiks.. dia menjebakku seolah-olah aku tidur bersamanya. Aboji memergoki kami, bahkan mengataiku jalang hyung. Hiks.. Hiks..."_

Mengingat memori tersebut membuat Yoongi mengepalkan jemarinya membentuk sebuah tinju. Seketika amarahnya terbakar dan menjalari seluruh pembuluh darah hingga ke atas kepalanya mencapai ke ubun-ubun.

Ia masih belum bisa terima ketika Jimin meneleponnya sambil menangis dan menceritakan tentang Jungkook yang menjebak seolah Jimin telah melakukan _one-night-stand_ dengan Jungkook. Dan pada pagi harinya seseorang mengirimkan foto tanpa busana Jimin yang berada di dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang disinyalir adalah Jungkook kepada ayah Jimin.

Sang ayah yang begitu marah langsung menuju ke lokasi yang diberikan oleh si pengirim gambar sehingga Jimin pun tertangkap basah oleh sang ayah di apartemen Jungkook. Parahnya, sang ayah tidak mempercayai ucapan Jimin dan malah menuduhnya telah menggoda Jungkook untuk tidur bersamanya.

" _Hyung, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku akan menikah dengan Jungkook minggu ini. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Maafkan aku hyung. Tolong lupakan aku dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi..."_

"Arrghhh!"

Yoongi mengacak dan menjambaki surai pirangnya sendiri sampai beberapa helai rambutnya tercerabut dari kulit kepalanya. Untuk memori yang terakhir itu, Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak bereaksi anarkis. Memori itu terlalu menyakitkan dan selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam mimpi buruknya. Hari di mana kekasih tercintanya yang ia sayangi selama lima tahun tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka dalam waktu lima menit yang begitu singkat melalui sambungan telepon jarak jauhnya.

Untung saja Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang suka berlarut-larut di dalam keterpurukan. Justru dengan rasa sakit hati dan penderitaannya itulah ia berhasil menjadi sosok Min Yoongi yang sekarang. Sosok ilmuwan muda NASA yang begitu dihargai dan dihormati di negeri adidaya karena kecemerlangan otaknya.

Semua pengalaman pahit dan tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya ia jadikan lecutan semangat untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi. Meskipun tidak dapat dimungkiri bahwa ia masih belum bisa melupakan dan menghapuskan segala hal tentang Park Jimin hingga detik ini.

"Aha!" Seberkas ide tiba-tiba melintas di atas kepalanya. Kali ini Yoongi akan mencoba nekat. Ia berniat menghubungi mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintai olehnya itu. Lagi pula adalah hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jimin beserta _database_ informasi tentangnya karena ia memang memiliki kepiawaian untuk meretas dan memilki akses terhadap satelit komunikasi jika ia mau.

Namun Yoongi bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Yoongi mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jimin secara legal dari promotor yang pernah mendatangkan Jimin untuk konser di Amerika sekitar setahun yang lalu. Yoongi bahkan datang ke konser Jimin pada saat itu. Di antara ribuan penonton yang membentuk lautan manusia yang begitu penuh dan sesak. Berada dalam jarak aman dengan solois Jimin yang tengah beraksi di atas panggung.

Bagi Yoongi, bisa menyaksikan Jimin secara langsung adalah sebuah anugrah yang tak ternilai harganya. Melihat Jimin berhasil meraih mimpinya adalah salah satu impiannya juga. Dan saat itu, ia bisa berdiri dengan bangga melihat kecintaan dalam hidupnya berhasil menjadi sosok yang diinginkannya sejak lama meskipun ia tahu bahwa Jimin sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Park Jimin?" sebisa mungkin Yoongi berusaha terdengar formal. Setidaknya supaya Jimin tidak curiga ada nomor baru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

" _Ya, aku Park Jimin. Maaf dengan siapa aku bicara?"_ suara dari seberang sana menjawab.

' _Jimin tidak mengenali suaraku? Dia telah melupakanku sepenuhnya atau hanya sedang berpura-pura saja?'_ Yoongi bermonolog dalam hati.

"A-aku..Min Yoongi.." merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat tergagap di awal kalimat.

"..."

Jeda sejenak.

Tidak ada suara dari seberang sambungan. Tapi Jimin belum menutup teleponnya.

Lamat-lamat Yoongi seperti mendengar suara yang cukup lirih dari sambungan teleponnya. Itu suara Jimin yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Jungkookie, kau tahu siapa itu Min Yoongi?"_

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi mendengar suara berat seseorang tepat di telinganya yang diyakininya sebagai suara Jungkook.

" _Halo? Ini Jeon Jungkook, suami Jimin. Ada urusan apa Anda dengan istriku?"_

Dan Yoongi pun segera menutup sambungan teleponnya cepat-cepat. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengganti nomor handphone-nya. _'Sialan, kenapa malah diberikan kepada Jungkook?!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Jimin bahkan bertanya siapa itu Min Yoongi pada Jeon Jungkook, cih.." mendecih lirih dan mengusap wajah kusutnya. "Jadi, dia sengaja melakukannya padaku? Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bahagia sementara aku yang terluka sendirian?"

Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya untuk berdiri. Seulas seringaian terpatri jelas di wajah pucatnya yang tampak cukup menyeramkan untuk ukuran manusia normal.

"Park Jimin.. jadi selama ini.. hanya aku yang terluka? Tidak boleh! Aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia bersama Jeon sialan itu.." berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Merasakan dinginnya embusan angin malam yang meyapa kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Kau hanya boleh bahagia bersamaku! Tidak dengan Jeon busuk atau yang lain! Hanya aku—Min Yoongi saja yang boleh membahagiakanmu. Tunggu aku sayang. Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya ditakdirkan menjadi milikku hahahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIMENSI UTAMA**

 **(Seoul, South Korea—Jeon's Mansion 07.35 PM)**

Jimin belum sepenuhnya sadar mengapa dirinya kini bisa berada di sebuah mansion keluarga Jeon yang terlihat begitu luas dan mewah bersama sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia yang ia yakini sebagai kakek dan nenek Jungkook.

Duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang manula di depannya sedikit banyak membuat Jimin canggung. Ia bahkan tidak berani bersuara sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di mansion keluarga Jeon tersebut.

"Jimin-ssi, sebelumnya kami memohon maaf karena telah membawamu kemari dengan cara yang sedikit membuatmu terkejut," wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

Balas senyum Jimin menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Orang kaya memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat orang biasa sepertiku _terlihat_ tidak berdaya." Masih memasang wajah yang begitu manis namun dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau salah paham, Jimin-ssi. Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu," suami dari wanita tua itu yang kini buka suara. Menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Setidaknya biarkan kami memberikan penjelasan..." ucapnya dengan suara tegas yang sama sekali tidak membuat Jimin gentar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat menghargainya," balas Jimin dengan wajah datarnya.

 **Flashback**

 **(SMA Bangtan – Afterschool time)**

" _Sampai kapan pun aku takkan sudi menikah denganmu Jeon tengik!"_

" _Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus menikah denganku, tidak mau tahu!"_

" _Enak saja, memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa hah?"_

" _Hey, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Bukan kau!"_

" _Apa peduliku? Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Cih, tidak akan pernah!"_

" _Yah! Katakan itu pada orang yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan ganas di hadapan semua orang!"_

" _Aku tidak melakukannya! Kau pasti bermimpi!"_

" _Astaga! Mengapa kau tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu Park Jimin?"_

" _Yah Jeon narsis! Aku tahu kau terlalu memujaku sehingga kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatku, benar?"_

" _Enak saja! Siapa yang memuja siapa? Mana mungkin Jeon perfect Jungkook menyukai makhluk cupu ketinggalan zaman seperti—hey! Kau operasi plastik ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menjelma menjadi secantik dewi begini—oops! Astaga bicara apa aku ini."_

" _Nah, sekarang siapa yang memuja siapa? Sudahlah Jeon. Aku tahu aku memang cantik, tapi—sorry! Kau bukan tipeku dan aku memilih melajang selamanya daripada harus terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan dengan orang sepertimu..."_

" _K-kau pasti bercanda kan? Hey! Aku tidak terima! Dasar tukang PHP! Bagaimana bisa setelah cantik begini kau malah mencampakkanku begitu saja!"_

" _Aku tidak sedang main-main, Jungkook-ssi. Lihat ini, lembar perjanjian-rencana-pernikahan kita. Aku akan membakarnya sekarang juga—(membakar lembar perjanjian tersebut)—Nah, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi perjanjian omong kosong di antara kita. Selesai!"_

" _YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau gila ya!? Kau tahu aku bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara karena kau telah membatalkan perjanjian secara sepihak!"_

" _Oh ya? Silakan saja! Kau pikir aku takut? Lebih baik aku mendekam di balik jeruji besi dibandingkan harus menikah dengan bocah sialan sepertimu!"_

" _Baik. Jika itu maumu, aku tak punya pilihan lain!"_

" _Ya, ya, ya. Lakukanlah sesukamu!"_

 **Flashback end**

Menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sembari menahan emosinya sebelum berbicara. "Tapi dengan membuatku seolah-olah menjadi korban penculikkan adalah tindakan yang sungguh sangat disayangkan, Tuan Jeon," Jimin mengilas balik peristiwa sore tadi ketika ia baru pulang sekolah.

Dirinya yang tengah berjalan sendirian—karena Taehyung perlu mengikuti program remedial di sekolah—menuju halte tiba-tiba disergap oleh segerombolan lelaki berjas dan berkacamata hitam yang langsung membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang juga berwarna hitam. Membawa Jimin ke sebuah mansion megah milik kediaman keluarga Jeon dan bertemu dengan dua orang yang Jimin pikir adalah kakek dan nenek Jungkook.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu, Jimin-ssi. Tapi kami punya alasan tersendiri mengapa kami perlu membawamu kemari," jelas lelaki tua itu tanpa mengendurkan urat-urat wajahnya yang tampak kaku.

Jimin memutar kedua marbelnya dengan malas, "Ya, tentu aku tahu. Ini tentang kutukan keluarga Anda bukan? Bahwa Jungkook tidak akan mencapai usia dua puluh tahun jika tidak menikah dengan orang yang pertama kali menciumnya. Benar begitu?"

"Benar sekali Jimin-ssi. Untuk itu kami _perlu_ membawamu kemari untuk membicarakan masalah ini secara mendalam. Bahkan Jungkook pun tidak ada sangkut-pautnya mengenai hal ini. Jadi, kami mohon jangan berprasangka buruk dulu terhadap Jungkook," masih dengan senyuman dan tatapan teduhnya, wanita tua itu berucap.

"Kami tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan bahwa kutukan keluarga Jeon itu—nyata. Ini tentang kakak lelaki Jungkook. Jeon Junghyun, putra pertama kami..." lelaki tua di hadapan Jimin itu mulai melunakkan air mukanya begitu menyebutkan nama Jeon Junghyun yang ia katakan sebagai putra pertamanya.

' _Jadi.. kedua orang tua lanjut usia ini... eomma dan appa Jungkook?'_ Jimin terkesiap begitu mengetahui fakta yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Tidak disangka. Kedua orang tua bahkan ini lebih pantas menjadi kakek-nenek Jungkook dibandingkan menjadi ayah dan ibunya.

"Jeon Junghyun adalah putra tunggal kami jauh sebelum Jungkook lahir. Dia lahir pada tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal lahir Jungkook, 1 September. Dan dia meninggal beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-20," appa Jungkook mulai bercerita.

"Junghyun adalah sosok yang benar-benar kami banggakan. Dia tampan, pintar, pandai berolahraga, mengagumkan dalam bidang seni, dan memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik—jauh berbeda dari karakter Jungkook yang begitu arogan dan terlalu memuja dirinya sendiri," memandang lurus ke depan, appa Jungkook mengembuskan napas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kematian Junghyun yang begitu mendadak membuat kami begitu terpukul..." tambahnya lagi. Sementara sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa meremas bahu suaminya untuk menguatkan.

Jimin masih betah menyimpan suaranya. Menunggu kelanjutan kisah yang sepertinya akan mengharubirukan perasaannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Untuk itu ia rasa hening adalah pilihan terbaik yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. Diam di tempat duduknya sembari memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk menghimpun informasi mengenai kutukan keluarga Jeon di dalam register otaknya.

"Jadi, Jeon Junghyun kami pada saat itu..." appa Jungkook mulai bercerita.

.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Beberapa jam setelah pemakaman Jeon Junghyun.**_

" _Yah! Dasar jalang! Untuk apa kau datang kemari hah? Apa kau puas sekarang!? Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Pergi kau! Pergi dari sini! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu! Pergi!" seorang wanita paruh baya berusia empat puluh lima tahun tampak begitu marah ketika melihat seorang lelaki muda berparas manis sepantaran putranya datang ke rumahnya._

 _Lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu tampak bersujud di kaki wanita itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dari belahan bibir mungilnya ia terus saja mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ia tetap bertahan untuk memohon maaf meskipun eomma Jungkook kerapkali mengata-ngatainya dengan sebutan yang tidak enak didengar oleh telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya._

" _Puas kau hah!? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!? Meninggalkan putraku di hari pernikahan kalian tanpa pesan! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kau membunuhnya! Kau pembunuh kejam! Pembunuh kejam!" wanita itu berteriak histeris sambil menangis sekeras yang ia bisa._

" _Maafkan aku hiks. Aku sungguh minta maaf.. hiks.." lelaki manis itu terus bersimpuh dan menciumi kaki wanita itu. Ia tampak benar-benar menyesal dan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf._

" _Yeobo, sudahlah. Junghyun telah tiada. Tidak ada gunanya untuk terus meratapi kepergiannya," suami wanita itu berusaha memenangkan sang istri. "Jisoo-ya, kau pulanglah. Eomma Junghyun hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya lebih dulu..." menengahi perhelatan sepihak antara sang istri dengan mantan calon menantunya tersebut._

" _Yeobo! Orang inilah yang membunuh putra kita! Dia yang telah membunuhnya! Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja? Kenapa kau biarkan dia membatalkan pernikahan? Kenapa?! Katakan padaku kenapa?!" merengek di dada sang suami dengan wajah kacau yang dipenuhi air mata._

" _Shh, sudahlah sayang. Ini sudah takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir. Junghyun juga telah bahagia di atas sana. Lagi pula—bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan? Jisoo telah memiliki kekasih dan kita tidak bisa egois memaksanya menikah dengan putra kita," jelas sang suami._

" _Ta-tapi.. dia telah mencuri ciuman pertama Junghyunku! Dia yang telah menyebabkan kutukan itu berlaku! Dia juga yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab! Hiks hiks hiks..Kalau saja mereka menikah, Junghyun mungkin saja masih hidup.."_

" _Sayang, dengarkan aku. Ini semua sudah takdir yang harus kita terima. Jisoo bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang patut dipersalahkan. Jisoo tidak sengaja mencium putra kita..."_

" _..."_

" _Ingat cerita Junghyun bahwa ia tengah membantu Jisoo memasang hiasan di festival sekolahnya ketika ia malah terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Junghyun hingga bibir mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Jisoo. Kau harus tahu itu..."_

" _Ta-tapi.. tetap saja.. Lee Jisoo.. Dialah yang membuat Junghyun.."_

" _Sshh! Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Kita tidak perlu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan lebih baik berdoa saja semoga Tuhan memberikan kita pengganti Junghyun secepatnya.."_

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

"Dan Jungkook lahir lima tahun setelah kematian Junghyun. Saat melahirkan Jungkook melalui operasi caesar, usiaku sudah mencapai lima puluh tahun dan suamiku sudah lima puluh lima tahun. Ya, kau bisa menghitungnya sendiri—berapa usiaku saat ini Jimin-ssi," ucap eomma Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Jadi, Jimin-ssi.. Aku mohon kau pertimbangkan dan pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan Jungkook. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hidup dan mati Jungkook—bergantung sepenuhnya kepadamu," kali ini appa Jungkook yang berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apabila diriku harus kehilangan putraku untuk yang kedua kalinya hiks hiks hiks..." tibat-tiba eomma Jungkook meledak tangisnya.

Hal ini tentu membuat Jimin bingung bukan kepalang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolong keluarga Jeon yang malang ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin menikah untuk yang _kedua kalinya_ dengan seseorang yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

Jimin merasa dilema. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia perlu memikirkan hal ini dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan. Lagi pula ia bukan orang jahat yang hanya mementingkan ego dan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"A-aku.. akan memikirkannya.. Mm, aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir.."

"Kuharap kau membuat keputusan yang bijaksana Jimin-ssi. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau mengerti," appa Jungkook tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar dan tegasnya akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum juga. Senyuman yang begitu mirip dengan senyuman Jungkook, sang putra.

Mau tidak mau, Jimin balas tersenyum meskipun guratan canggung masih kentara di wajah manisnya. "Tentu, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik..."

 **TBC**

 **Kamis, 15 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo jelek karena aku baru kena WB. Dan gaya penulisanku berubah?**

 **Karena alurnya sengaja kucepetin soalnya.**

 **Semoga tidak membingungkan pembaca ^_^**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **ChiminChim** ini apdet lagi tong. Aku kan perlu semedi dulu buat nyelesaiin satu chapter tong #bhakss. Oh iya kamu benar! Media pertukarannya emang lewat petir. Seratus buat kamu! *lempar Taehyung ke ChiminChim*. Nah, itu Jimin dari paralel ke dimensi utama udah nongol. Songong juga sih dia~ Gak jauh beda ama Jungkook haha. Chapter ini Yoongi dan Prof Rich kagak muncul. Kasian ama readers katanya xD

 **Guest** kalo kemanisan ganti gulanya pake tropicana sl*m aja haha. Iya sih, Kookmin itu so sweetnya diam2 soalnya. Mereka gak sadar kali ya kita udah pada notice kemesraan mereka xD

 **RLike** Aloha? Readers baru kasih kecupan muaaah. Kalo di dunia nyata bahasanya somplak ya? Aku juga gak tau kenapa bahasa kubikin gado2. Astul aja alias asal tulis haha #Bhaks maafkan saya. Syukurlah kalo suka chapter 4. Chapter 5 juga suka donk? Yayaya?

 **Autvmn21** OH IYA TENTU MAKASIH SAYANGKU. INI UDAH DI-NEXT! ^_^

 **Haneunseok** Hahaha benarkah? Baguslah kalo begitu. Ini sudah dilanjut, nasib Yoongi? Oke boleh.. buat kamu aja ya? Yoongi.. nih Haneunseok mau sama kamu~~

 **KookieL** makasih dedek (karena kamu panggil aku kakak) itu cuma imajinasi aja sih hahaha. Ini udah late update, kakak minta maaf ya xD

 **AzaleARMY957** Sudah tertukar sayangku. Iya enak banget kayaknya jadi anaknya Kookmin. Asal gak dapet Mommy Chim yang cuek aja sih hehe. Mm, jangan pusing, kalo pusing mending makan eskrim *loh apaan nih ahaha* Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Park Rin Hyun-Uchiha** Betul, udah beda dimensi. Ini alurnya sengaja aku cepetin. Biar nggak terlalu ngebosenin. Jungkook si bangsadh? Jiminnya bisa lebih bangsadh lagih errr~ Hehehe LOVE YOU ALWAYS DEAR muaah *kecup jauh ala Jin mommy*

 **Beruang** oh, enggak seperti itu dear Beruang, listrik itu memiliki frekuensi yang terbatas *cmiiw* Nah makanya dicarilah sumber energi listrik yang sangat besar dengan harapan memiliki frekuensi unlimited. Dan sumber dari alam yang memungkinkan itu berasal dari petir. Mega kapasitor itu fungsinya buat nangkep petir. Semacam buat menyimpan cadangan listrik dengan memanfaatkan energi dari alam. Nah karena petir itu gak stabil energi listriknya maka perlu megakapasitor buat menampung. Dari situ, megakapasitor bisa dijadikan 'baterai' yang bisa disematkan ke prototipe mesin portal teleporting. Karena teori annihilasi dua partikel identik cuma berlaku ketika dua objek berada di tempat yang frekuensinya nol atau tak terhingga.

 **PS.** Dont take it too seriously karena aku hanya mengarang cerita. Aku sebelumnya emang cari-cari teori tentang multidimensi dan teori dunia paralel tapi dengan pengembangan sendiri. Jadi, bisa dibilang teorinya Yoongi itu hasil imajiku yang dikolaborasikan dengan beberapa teori dunia paralel yang relevan dan cocok dimasukkan ke dalam ceritaku ^_^

 **Phindi** Sudah lanjut nih say hehe. Maaf lama ya? Makasih banyak, tapi aku awam kok xD

 **Chocho. late. 79** Halo reader baru ^^ selamat datang di dunia Kookmin. Update-nya lama nih maafkan saya hahaha. Kisah Kookmin di dunia paralel, baru dikit.. tapi gapapa kan?

 **AllSoo** Ahhh AllSoo.. melihat review-mu membuatku selalu ingin ngakak~ hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahaha. Kenapa kamu lucu dear? Kamu di RL doyan ngelawak apa malah pendiem nih? 'UNTUNG GAK GOSONG' itu pick-up line yang cukup terkenal kayaknya hahaha. Legend of AllSoo~ ngomong2 kamu line berapa? Biasanya yang konyol2 itu line 92, line 94, line 95, dan line bawah lagi aku gak tau :D

 **Me** Membaca review-mu membuatku semangat! Love you bae! Meskipun aidonou huyuar. Hahaha lagi2 yang 'untung gak gosong'. Emangnya itu lucu ya hahaha kok aku gak nyadar? Kookie sampe pengen nangis liat Jimin jadi eomma yang sayang banget ke Jungmin~ Ahh.. so sweet ya? Ini di dunia utama udah ketemuan. Gimana? Sukakah ME?

 **Ysejikook** Boleh donk! Karungin dua-dua aja yuk? Biar nanti keluar karungnya udah lebih dari dua ahahaha. Iya, Mommy Chim yang dari dimensi utama sayang anak soalnya. Si Jeon udah pasrah, dia pengin Jiminnya tetep lupa ingatan soalnya dia nggak jutek dan galak ke Jungmin hehe. Iya sayangku, pm darimu gak ada _ entah mengapa bisa begitu? Nih aku kasih kecupan cintaah ala emak Jin buat kamu muuaah :*

 **Monniemonnie** bener banget! Yang penting paham ceritanya. Aku juga di awal takut bikin bingung. Tapi di setiap pergantian dimensi udah aku kasih keterangan biar nggak bikin bingung. Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih ya ^^ love you

 **Heyoyo** Sudah lanjut nih~ gimana suka atau tidak? Oh iya, aku selalu masukin spesial thanks karena Heyoyo udah review di chapter sebelumnya :D dilempar Jimin aja deh jangan panci. Kasian pancinya nanti dicariin emak Jin hehehe.

 **Kumiko Ve** Anime-nya ada? Judulnya apa? Bisa ketuker kenapa? Karena aku pengin bikin mereka ketuker :3 hahaha. Bercanda. Alat Yoongi belum diujicobakan. Iya tuh kutukan keluarga Jeon /saya aja bingung kenapa bikin fiksi yang nyampurin mitos dan ilmiah/. Itu derita Jimin, udah gak suka Jekei malah disuruh kawin ama Jekei hehehe.

 **Minsoo. Kim** iya jadi begitulah ceritanya. Gapapa telat baca, aku juga kadang suka gitu gara-gara kebanyakan waiting list yang perlu dibaca haha. Masih SMA? Ciyee anak SMA, aku mah udah lama jadi mantan anak SMA /gak ada yang nanya/ #Bhakss Ya tentu, mau aku sayang lagi? Boleh! Sini kecup jauh dulu~~ chuuup! Muah! Makasih ya^^

 **Chris Tyan97** jangan terlalu dipikir teorinya hehe. Iya betul pokoknya mereka ketuker dimensi hehehe. Reaksi Jimin di dunia utama? Di chapter ini semoga bisa menjelaskan ya ^^

 **Maidenren** halo nona Ren? Maiden kan nona/gadis ya? Iya sama! Aku juga suka Kookmin di dunia paralel sekarang. Mereka fluffy sih. Kalo di dunia utama, kayaknya bakal banyak konflik. Konflik ringan sih. Justru konflik beratnya di dunia paralel. Bener banget. Sekarang udah jarang nemu Kookmin yang manis2. Aku juga belum pernah bikin Kookmin fluff. Doakan semoga bisa bikin suatu hari nanti ya? Hahaha kayaknya black-hole dari fiksi ini terletak pada percakapan Yoongi dan profesornya. Tapi gapapa, anggap aja selingan~ Ini udah dilanjut, selamat anda beruntung! Hohoho..

.

.

 **REVIEW LALALA?**


End file.
